


Veiled Aphrodisia

by The_resolution_to_take_flight



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Acting, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Consensual, Crossdressing Kink, Dreams and Nightmares, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, Food Kink, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Massage, Music, Non-Consensual Kissing, Nosebleed, Oops, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protectiveness, Public Sex, Roleplaying Character, Romance, Season/Series 02, Secret Relationship, Sexual Humor, Shock, Spanking, Squirting, Stress Relief, Violence, dominant female, female orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_resolution_to_take_flight/pseuds/The_resolution_to_take_flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>STARISH and Nanami Haruka have begun Saotome's Master Course, but early into their studies, romance brews between Haruka and Tokiya. This fic follows their romantic and sexual relationship through the second season of Uta no Prince Sama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets

Nanami Haruka had never been happier. The spring air seemed lighter and sweeter this morning than she had known before, and bird song filled her heart. The events of last night had inspired her beyond her wildest dreams, penning the song that had echoed through her heart. Sleep was lost, but the adrenaline and joy gave her energy. And so, she strolled through the corridors of the Master Course dormitory as the cherry blossoms swirled cheerfully past each window pane.

“Nanami!”

The call rang down the corridor, and Haruka turned to see five of the six STARISH members strolling towards her.

“Oh! Good morning,” she replied cheerfully.

“Did you rest well, my lady?” Ren gave her a teasing wink. “You seem in good spirits after all.”

Haruka blushed slightly in embarrassment. _Did he know what happened last night? Surely not! But maybe…_ She stammered and clutched her music close to her chest so they couldn’t see it. “I… um…”

Masato interrupted her. “Don’t let him tease you like that Haruka, he should know better than to flirt with you.” Haruka’s blushing worsened.

Noticing her distress, Syo walked over to stand next to her, giving her a comforting nudge as he did. “It’s alright Nanami, we’re all just glad to see you so happy.”

“And you’re just too adorable when you blush,” Natsuki added, blushing slightly himself. Haruka giggled.

“See? Even cuter!” Otoya grinned cheekily, before sobering slightly. “But actually, we were wondering if you’d seen Tokiya. He wasn’t around at breakfast. ”

“They wanted to start practice soon, but he hasn’t shown up yet. I’m just helping them look,” Cecil added.

Haruka froze. _Oh no, what do I say? I can’t tell them… last night…_ Her stomach knotted at the memory. _But where did he go afterwards? Surely back to his room… I don’t know what to say. Think Haruka…_

“Haaaruka… Haruka? NANAMI!”

“Eh?” She was roused from thought to see all six of them staring at her in concern. How long had she zoned out?

“Is something the matter Haru-chan?” Natsuki asked, head tilted to one side.

“Uh, no! Of course not!” Haruka was blushing madly now. “I was just, uh… composing in my head!”

The others sighed in relief. Ren shook his head. “You had us worried there, you were completely out of it.”

Haruka laughed sheepishly. “When the inspiration strikes…”

“Anyway, got any ideas about where Tokiya could be?” Syo asked.

“Well, he wasn’t in his dorm this morning?” Haruka suggested.

Otoya shook his head. “He must have been up early. His bed had been slept in, but there was no sign of him.”

_Well that’s a relief._ “Have you tried out by the lake? He sometimes wanders around out there.”

“Oh! We hadn’t thought of that! Let’s check it out. Would you like to come along Haruka?”

“No! No thank you, I need to uh… write this song down… before it’s gone…”

“Of course. Have fun!” The group began heading towards the lake. 

“Good luck finding him!” Haruka shouted after them. However, she was secretly hoping she would find him first. The music in her hands was for his eyes only, since he alone inspired the notes. Desperate to reach him before they did, she ran down the corridors towards his dorm, checking every room she passed in hopes of spotting him. She ran around another corner…

_Thud!_

Haruka winced, sitting up slowly, and then realised what happened.

“I’m so sorry! It was my fault, I wasn’t watching. I’m so so sorry!” She could only hope it wasn’t one of her superiors, and that whomever she had run into hadn’t seen the music, which was now scattered across the floor. Hastily, she began snatching up pages, before looking up and realising who she had collided with.

Tokiya stared back at her. He was startled to say the least, but this time was different. Haruka had run into him many times before, being lost or distracted every time, but the nervousness in the pit of his stomach was not there before.

They stared at each other for a moment, before both blushing furiously. Haruka looked away and continued snatching papers. “I’m so very sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

Haruka looked up again.

Tokiya continued. “You didn’t mean any harm. In fact, I’d been looking for you.”

“Me too! I mean…” The red in Haruka’s face burned deeper.

Tokiya simply smiled at her embarrassment. “Here let me help you.”

The two of them gathered the strewn paper and compiled it. “What is this music for anyway?” he politely asked.

“Well, uh… you… inspired me… last night.”

Tokiya’s eyes widened. _Had it meant that much to her as well?_ He pulled out a piece of folded paper from his pocket and opened it. “So did you.”

In stunned silence, they exchanged their notes. Tokiya quietly hummed Haruka’s music, taken aback by how beautiful it sounded, even more than her usual works. Haruka melted into Tokiya’s lyrics, and was shocked by how perfectly it matched her melody, without even being written in its context. They both began to remember the events of last night…

The fragrant night air.

The soft starlight.

Tokiya’s hand grazing the side of her face.

Haruka’s glowing eyes in the darkness.

The moment when he leaned in to touch his lips against hers, and the soft exchange of breath.

The passion of the second kiss, as they hid in the seclusion of the trees.

The embrace they shared to push out the rest of the world…

As the memories flooded back, their hearts raced, and they looked up from their pages at each other and locked eyes.

“Ichinose-san, I…”

“Haruka, we need to talk.” Tokiya looked away.

“Huh?”

“We can’t do this.”

Haruka’s heart dropped from her chest. “But…”

“We can’t risk our careers by doing this. You know we’ll be kicked out of the course if anyone finds out.”

“But…”

“You have to think clearly about this. Let’s forget this ever happened.” Handing Haruka the music she had written, he turned to leave.

“No.”

He stopped.

“No! I won’t let you.”

Tokiya turned around again. Tears welled in Haruka’s eyes and she simply stood with her fists clenched. “You know that what we shared last night was more than this, that it was stronger. This isn’t something we can walk away from.”

“Do we have a choice?”

“Yes! Yes we do! We can find a way…”

“But can we really?” Tokiya was now shouting as well. “You know what they’ll do…”

“I know! But with feelings this strong we can’t leave it here. Tell me that you don’t feel the same.”

Tokiya stopped mid-thought.

“Tell me that you didn’t feel it!”

“I…” His mind raced for a lie, an easy lie to end this. But he couldn’t.

“Tell me!”

“I can’t!” He snapped. “I can’t say that I didn’t feel anything, and I can’t say that there is nothing between us. I can’t lie to you. You… you mean too much to me.”

The silence was deafening. Seconds passed like falling cherry blossoms.

Haruka stepped towards him and faltered. Tokiya caught her in his arms. They stood suspended in time.

“Ichinose-san, I…”

 “Please, call me Tokiya.”

Haruka nodded as tears streamed down her face, leaving little puddles on Tokiya’s sleeves. He brushed them from her face as they fell.

“I promise,” Tokiya said, “that I will never leave you.”

The sheer gravity and passion in Tokiya’s words forced Haruka to look up into his face. “Ichino- I mean, Tokiya…” They smiled at each other, warm and safe.

At least, until voices drifted down the hall.

Panicking, Haruka begged. “Hide me! Please! They can’t see me like this!”

Tokiya frantically scanned the corridor, and spotted the door to a closet. “This way.” He hurried, taking Haruka with him, and threw themselves into the janitor’s closet. They stood, panting from the sheer adrenaline of the situation, and listened.

“Surely he must be around somewhere,” Ottoya whined. “He’s already half an hour late to practice.”

“We can’t give up yet! He’ll be here.” Natsuki was optimistic as always.

Syo growled. “I swear, when I find him…”

“Now, now. If he doesn’t turn up, we’ll just wait until the afternoon to begin practicing. In the meantime, I could make us all a fresh batch of cookies!”

The rest groaned and gagged at the thought, their complaints drifting further away until Tokiya and Haruka were alone again. They sighed in relief and collapsed against the walls of the janitor’s closet. Tokiya chuckled quietly at how lucky they had been, and his laugh forced Haruka to smile again.

“Let’s meet like this,” he suggested.

“Huh?”

“Finding places to hide and sharing our time together. The forest at night, the janitor’s closet… we’ve already got two locations?”

“There’s a practice room that no-one uses a few doors away from the ladies’ dorms?” Haruka suggested.

“Perfect.” Tokiya’s eyes gleamed in the dim room.

Haruka crawled over to him, and kissed him softly, pressing her chest against his. She held his head in her hands and kissed with increasing fervour. His hands roamed the small of her back, begging her on. As she broke away for air, he nipped at the side of her neck and her earlobes, and Haruka gasped gently and returned the favour. Tokiya softly moaned, and the two of them continued kissing and biting for a while.

“Before we go any further,” Tokiya panted, “I have to ask you something very personal.”

“Mmm?” Haruka licked at Tokiya’s neck as he spoke, and he shuddered mid-sentence.

“How… experienced… are you?”

Haruka paused and sat in Tokiya’s lap. “Well… personally, this is the most experience I have had.” This didn’t surprise him in the slightest. Haruka always seemed very innocent. “But… I do have a secret.”

Tokiya’s curiosity was piqued. “Go on…”

“I like to read a lot of manga,” Haruka continued, “but this manga is rather… provocative… and explanatory…” She was blushing furiously. “So… I guess what I’m trying to say is… I’m not as innocent as you all think, and I have a detailed idea of how these things work.”

Tokiya smiled wryly. He hadn’t guessed that she would be into that sort of thing, but Haruka was always just a little mysterious. “I guess I’ll just have to get to know you better then.” He looked her up and down subtly, noticing the dim light on the curves of her body and feeling her warmth on his upper thighs. “You truly are beautiful,” he said, “inside and out.”

“Does this mean we’re secretly dating?” Haruka asked, deliberately feigning innocence after her revelation.

“I guess so,” he replied, feeling uncontainable happiness. “We’re a secret couple.”

“That’s good then, because there’s been something I’ve been wanting to try.”

“Oh?”

Haruka leaned over Tokiya’s body, pulled off his tie, and began unbuttoning his shirt. His lean, muscular body momentarily stole her breath away. She traced the line of his collarbone with her delicate fingers, moving further downwards and tracing the abdominals she had only seen in posters. She kissed his neck and shoulders as she ran her hands across his chest and back, feeling each muscle tense and release as she went.

Despite being a ladies man with some of his older fans, Tokiya had never felt this much delicacy from a woman before. His fans were always too eager, too rushed. He enjoyed that Haruka was taking her time, and was compelled to return the favour, knowing exactly where to touch to make her writhe in pleasure.

“May I?” he asked, toying with the buttons on her shirt. Haruka nodded and smiled knowingly. His slender fingers worked their way down, effortlessly opening her shirt to reveal a white lace bra. Tokiya moved his hands upwards along her back and pulled her chest closer to his face. He breathed warmly on her skin, and used his nose to trace the skin near her bra-strap. She shuddered slightly.

“Are you still ok?”

“Mhmm, I’m just very sensitive there…” Haruka gasped as he repeated his actions.

“I can tell…” Tokiya licked along her collarbone and downwards between her breasts. Testing the left first, he slipped his tongue inside of the cup and licked at her nipple. Her breathing became heavier. He worked his way back over to the right and tried the same thing. Her back arched and she let out a low moan. _At least I know which one is more sensitive…_ Without stopping he unclasped Haruka’s bra and the straps fell around her arms. Her nipples hardened upon exposure to the cool air and Tokiya began sucking and using his tongue to toy with them. Haruka pulled him closer and begged him on.

Eventually, he came up for air and Haruka collapsed in pleasure beside him.

“Haruka,” Tokiya asked, “how quickly do you want to take this?”

“Not too fast,” came the breathy reply, “but I simply can’t help myself sometimes. You certainly seem to know what you’re doing.”

Tokiya reddened. “So, what would you like to do today?”

“Hmmm… well, I’d like to see… um…” Haruka couldn’t find the words. _How could I say something so crude…?_ Giving up, she simply reached over and lay her hand on Tokiya’s already hard member.

“If you want.” Tokiya moved to unbuckle his belt, but Haruka stopped him.

“May I?”

Tokiya barely had time to nod before Haruka began removing his belt and unfastening his trousers. Soon, his pants were around his ankles and his member was fully exposed. Haruka gazed at it curiously and traced her fingers around the tip and shaft. Tokiya pulsed under her touch.

“Do I hold it like… this?” She wrapped her right hand around the shaft and moved up and down, sending pangs of pleasure up Tokiya’s spine.

_Those manga have taught her well…_ “Yes, like that… uhh…” The softness of Haruka’s hand and the way her breasts moved when she moved were getting him closer to orgasm by the minute. As he grew and pulsed more, she tightened her grip slightly and moved faster. Tokiya began thrusting and bucking with his hips but Haruka’s weight on his legs prevented him from moving too much. He gripped the shelving behind him as she kept rubbing. “Your arms aren’t tired?” he asked between groans.

Haruka shook her head. “My arm muscles are fine. I guess it’s all the piano practice I do…” Determined to make him orgasm, she tightened her grip even more and moved her hand up and down even faster than before.

“Ha- harukaa…” Tokiya moaned even louder, unable to control himself. To prevent being caught, she found a clean rag nearby and stuffed it into Tokiya’s mouth, muffling his increasing sounds of pleasure. This simply turned him on more. His breathing became heavier, his hips lifted slightly, and he let out a deep groan. He reached orgasm, and sprayed semen across his chest, a few specks of cum landing on Haruka’s breasts. Collapsing in exhaustion, he removed the gag from his mouth and tried to catch his breath. Haruka looked down at her chest and found his liquid. Curious, she took a little with her finger to taste. There was a strong hit of salt on her tongue, and the texture was not favourable, but she figured she could get used to it.

Tokiya was unable to sit up, let alone stand, and so she found some cleaning tissue and let him wipe up a little. Lying side by side, they savoured each other’s heat and talked. Their conversation was of no consequence at all, but they simply passed the time with a steady flow of words. Eventually, the conversation of the other six drifted past their door again, and they took this as a sign to dress and figure out how to leave.

“When will we meet again?” Haruka asked.

“Maybe tomorrow night, in the garden. Where we met before.”

Haruka nodded. It was the perfect place. “I’ll be waiting by the lake.”

Tokiya smiled, and stole one final kiss from her soft lips. He opened the door and snuck through to find the others. He would make up some excuse about needing to go in to the city for some urgent supplies and apologise for not telling anyone.

Haruka waited until he was gone, to avoid any suspicion. It still felt like such a dream, a beautiful, sensuous dream. She might join the practice later in the afternoon, and practice some piano until then, but she simply daydreamed about Tokiya’s handsomeness as she strolled back to her dorm.

“Miss Nanami Haruka.”

_Oh no. That voice… could only belong to one person…_

Shining Saotome stepped out from around the corner in front of her. “I believe we need to talk.”

As Saotome led her through the corridors to his office, Haruka’s heart grew heavier with every step. She was certain that she had ruined her chance of becoming a world famous composer, but more concerning, she had possibly ruined Tokiya’s hopes of ever becoming an idol. She would never forgive herself. Thinking quickly, she began deciding how to take the blame upon herself alone and save Tokiya’s career.

“Take a seat Miss Nanami.” Saotome loomed over the desk, and Haruka shrunk down in guilt. “Is there something you need to tell me? About… you… and Ichinose Tokiya…?”

“It was all my idea!” Haruka blurted out, “He had no part in it! I fell in love against your rules and he shouldn’t take any of the blame!”

“Did you say ‘love’, Miss Nanami? Have you decided then?”

“Yes, I… wait… what?”

“Is Ichinose Tokiya the man which you have set your heart on? Have you fallen completely and desperately in love with him?”

“Well, yes, I…”

“Show me the music which you wrote last night.”

In bewildered silence, Haruka shakily passed her superior the score. Saotome produced the lyrics which Tokiya had written from his pocket and compared the two. _How did he get those? Did he talk to Tokiya first?_

“Miss Nanami.”

“Yes, sir?”

“This music is… is… spectacular!” He stood up and pirouetted. “You have shown me an even higher quality of music that I could ever have believed! Your work is even beyond that of your STARISH compositions. It shines greater than anything you have made before, and the fact that Tokiya wrote this lyrics, without even knowing the music it was destined to be set to, only proves my case more!”

“Eh?!”

“Young lady, the rules for not allowing love in this academy were merely a façade to prevent you from falling for just any of the STARISH members. It had to be a true connection for your soul and your music to be free!” His spinning across the room became more exaggerated, and Haruka felt dizzy just watching him. “BUT!” He ceased his dizzying frenzy and his mood darkened instantly. “STARISH still needs you. These young men are relying on your music to thrust them onto the international music stage, and until they are sufficient idols individually, they must use STARISH as their means. And so,” Saotome returned to his seat, “I must ask you to keep this relationship secret from everyone. Only the two of you and myself will know of this, and I will protect this information and prevent the others from finding out. Keep meeting in secret, and keep using it as inspiration. You two will take over the industry hand in hand once the others have found their platform to stardom. What do you think?”

Haruka pondered these things for a while. But, Saotome had yet to prove her wrong, and she had a feeling that everything she had witnessed so far had been heavily orchestrated. She nodded and agreed to his terms.

“Good. Now you may continue with your plans for the day. Go write me some music!” And with a whirlwind of movement, Haruka found herself outside of her dorm, completely disorientated and confused.

The piano practice she had planned on having cleared her mind immensely, and she was determined to go to STARISH’s afternoon practice. As she entered, she immediately sensed that Tokiya stared at her, before tearing his gaze away and preventing any awkwardness. Despite all of Haruka’s worries, the rehearsal went on without a problem, and the group dynamic hadn’t changed at all. So far, Saotome’s plan was going accordingly, and the feelings between herself and Tokiya would remain a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for reading my work. Please feel free to leave me some feedback in the comments- this is my first work after all. Thanks!


	2. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little humor and a lot of pleasure for Haruka...

Ichinose Tokiya waited silently in the shadows. Under the cover of night, he was waiting for his secret rendezvous with Nanami Haruka. He crouched nervously amidst the rustling flora and insect noise, his ears listening intently for the presence of anyone else. He shuddered at the thought that Saotome would likely be observing their every move. Tokiya shook his head to rid the idea from his mind and shrugged the hood of his dark jacket over his head. 

He was desperate to see Haruka again, despite only being unable to hold her for a single day. The memory of their last meeting played on his mind, a fluttering dream unable to be suppressed. He thought of her blushing face and deep golden eyes, her exposed flesh and moans, her hand around his shaft and his muffled orgasm…   
Tingling once again, he awoke from his daydream and glanced at his surroundings. He had made a small clearing in the bushes for Haruka to lie down in. It was barely big enough for his tall frame, but any larger and he would risk revealing exactly where their hideaway was. He removed a single stray leaf from the centre of the grassy bed, and tossed it out of the covering of branches. It would do just fine for what he had planned. 

A rustle nearby caught his attention. Cautiously Tokiya looked through a gap in the branches to see Haruka’s silhouette against the moonlit lake. Biting his lip, he crawled out of the bushes and approached her from behind. He glanced around. Alone. As he got closer, he decided he would give her rear a gentle squeeze and breathe softly into her ear. He was maybe a few feet behind her when she began to turn around. So much for the element of surpri-

It was not Nanami.

It was Syo.

“Tokiya?”

“Syo?”

Tokiya blushed so deeply his face burned. Thank god he turned around. What on earth could I have just done?! 

“Out for a late night stroll too, huh?” Syo turned back to face the lake, not noticing Tokiya’s colour in the darkness. “It’s always nice at this time of year, with all of the cherry blossoms on the water.”

Tokiya grunted in agreement, still mortified. 

“Although, I was just about to turn in for the night. The air has cleared my head, but I still need to rest. I’m back on set tomorrow, and bags under my eyes won’t do me any favours.” Syo pumped a fist. “Gotta keep up with the action!”

“Of course.” Tokiya bowed his head slightly. “I need a few more moments but hopefully I can clear my head before I sleep. My dreams are too vivid if I don’t.” What he didn’t say was that his vivid dreams were predominantly about pleasuring Haruka until she moaned. 

“Well then, night! Hope you rest up, don’t want you burning out again.” Syo gave a short wave and strolled back to the dorms, hands in pockets and head tilted towards the sky. 

Tokiya sighed in relief. His secret about Haruka was safe for now, and hopefully indefinitely. He heard another rustle. His heart sank. Turning to see what the noise was from, he saw a glimpse of skirt from behind a tree, and a pair of golden eyes staring back. He smiled and strolled towards Haruka and embraced her tightly. She squeezed back, before letting go and slapping the side of his face.

“Ha-haruka?!” Tokiya rubbed his face in shock. She hit harder than he would have expected. 

“You mistook Syo for me!?”

“I didn’t… I just… the silhouette…”

“You mistook me for a man!”

“You’re both the same height and the moon was bright… and I missed you.” Tokiya blushed again. 

Haruka stopped and smiled. “I was just teasing, but I understand how you feel.” Her voice softened to a whisper. “It feels like so long since I could hold you.” Tokiya kissed her in agreement. Hiding his raw passion from the others had been draining, especially when he caught Haruka’s eye in a rehearsal or in the dining hall. It took all of his restraint not to stride over to her, take her in his arms, and undress her on the nearest surface. 

He had always been attracted to Haruka Nanami. Even from their first encounter, he could see how pretty she was. But as they worked together and saw each other more, he saw a beauty in her soul as well. He grew more nervous, distancing himself from her for a while, but it was in vain. Her supple figure and wonderful music drew him closer with every passing day. He grew protective and kind, and deliberately bumped into her in the corridors, seeking any chance to speak with her alone. When Cecil tried to kiss Haruka shortly after his arrival, he had found himself between the two of them, her protector, and his instincts told him exactly how deep his love for her ran. Eventually, he confessed on the night they first kissed, and was overjoyed that Haruka felt the same. His lust for her had grown stronger as well, and their kiss awakened his urges beyond anything he had felt before. He had to convey that to her tonight, and help her to awaken those feelings herself. 

“Come,” he said, taking her hand and leading her to the hideaway. She entered and lay down in the soft grass, her skirts rising up to the tops of her thighs to reveal the lace at the tops of her stockings. Tokiya followed her in and positioned himself partially upright next to her. Stroking the hair from her face, he leaned in close. Between kisses on the side of her neck, he asked “Haruka, what would you like today?”

“Well, I want to make you-”

Tokiya silenced her with a single finger upon her lips. “Not what you want me to feel, what you want to feel.”

Haruka thought for a moment. “Tokiya, I…” She stopped, and blushed furiously. 

“What is it Haruka? You can ask me anything.”

“I… I… want to know how you felt the other day. How it felt to… lose control.”

Tokiya shivered at the thought of his last orgasm. “If that’s what you want, then let me show you what it feels like.” Haruka nodded. “Would you still like to take it slow though?” She nodded again. “Then I know just what to do.”

He began to kiss her slowly, deliberately creating tension between them. He worked along her neck, and before she even realised, her shirt was undone and he was licking at her left breast. She let out a deep sigh of pleasure, but he was not done yet. While his tongue was at work on her nipple, he moved his hand along the inside of her thigh, Haruka shivering the higher he went. Tokiya let his fingers roam around the line of her panties for a moment, before lifting up her skirt entirely and tracing the line of her hip. Drawing closer to her cleft, he felt her submit to his hands, and used the moment to remove her underwear. Tokiya ran his fingers along her inner thigh once more, this time letting his fingers reach her wetness. “Tell me if you feel uncomfortable, okay?” Haruka simply gasped and pulled her lips against his. 

Urged onwards, Tokiya toyed at the entrance, and it quivered and flowed with juices. Haruka had never felt so wet, and the sucking sounds were matched with a tingling sensation in places awoken in her merely days ago. A long finger subtly slipped inside of her and explored her from the inside. As it brushed against her walls, she shuddered and groaned. Tokiya moved it in and out, letting her gush even more and rubbing each finger in her juices. Another impossibly long finger joined the first. Haruka felt herself tighten and throb. The fingers twitched against her walls, but one particular spot made her back arch. He smiled, and continued rubbing faster until she was completely engulfed in bliss. 

Slowing down, Tokiya let his fingers rest inside of her. Her breathing slowed and deepened. He leaned down and kissed her lips sensuously, using his other hand to hold her face. She hungrily kissed back, but gasped as he suddenly flexed his fingers and accidentally bit down on his lip. He yelped quietly, not sure if in satisfaction or pain. He could taste traces of his blood as he licked his bottom lip. 

“I-ichinose-sa-an…”

“I’m not done yet, Haruka.”

“Eh?!”

“Trust me.”

Tokiya moved his other hand away from her face and repositioned Haruka and himself without removing himself from inside of her. She took sharp breaths as his fingers moved slightly with every adjustment. She was held within Tokiya’s frame, her back against his chest, with his left hand still inside of her and his right across her stomach. A hardness had formed in Tokiya’s trousers, aroused by Haruka’s movements and sounds. He breathed gently onto the side of her neck and asked her, “Are you ready for the finale?” 

“Yes,” Haruka breathed in anticipation. 

“Tie this around your mouth then, I have a feeling that this is going to get loud.”

Haruka took the small scarf from Tokiya and bit down on the material. She tied it neatly behind her head and wondered how on earth he could make her feel any better than she currently did. Her questions were answered, as he moved his right hand down her stomach and pressed gently around the soft area above her valley until he found a hard ridge. Moving his fingers side to side, he gauged her reactions, waiting for her to tense or moan. Haruka suddenly felt a shock of arousal and made an involuntary whimper. Now knowing exactly where to caress, Tokiya moved two of his fingers in circles around the spot, feeling Haruka’s body tense and relax in quick succession. She couldn’t describe the feeling, the enthralling pangs of warmth that ran from her folds to her head. Her breathing became increasingly desperate. 

Now, Tokiya reawakened the fingers inside of her core and Haruka let out a muffled cry. As the two hands worked in parallel, her mind began to slip away, filled entirely with pleasure. Her hips were bucking and her entrance tightened by the second. Tokiya’s right leg moved from beside her, pushed her legs down, and pulled her entire body closer to his. It took all of his strength to restrain her even that much. She began to feel a sense of urgency, an awakening of a primal force between her legs, as he rubbed her peak faster. Low moans built up in her throat, and with every release, his speed increased. Her hips rolled over and over again. Tokiya let her actions do most of the work for the fingers inside, until Haruka began subconsciously pushing him out. He slowly pulled his fingers from her wetness, and as they released from her sucking lips, her head rolled backwards and the whimpering escalated. 

He wrapped his left arm around her hips to hold her firmly in place for the finish. Rubbing the fastest he had yet, he increased his pressure on her clitoris, determined to give her the climax she had wanted so desperately. Haruka’s vision went black as the urges and sensations raced through her whole body, leaving every inch from her toes to her scalp tingling with lust. Suddenly, she felt a building, the rising of a tidal wave of emotion rising from her throbbing peak. Everything tensed, and Tokiya prepared for Haruka’s ultimate pleasure. She let out a suspended cry that rose in volume and pitch as the wave began to crash down on her. It hit her with full force, and forks of red lightning danced behind her eyes, as her body overflowed with desire. Tokiya kept going to show her the full power of her orgasm, barely restraining her involuntary movements. Their bodies tensed and merged, their heat radiating through the night air. Haruka’s cries grew sharper and more desperate until she lost the ability to make any sound at all. Tokiya slowed, letting her body twitch and shudder. 

Haruka began to open her heavy eyes. She was still cradled in Tokiya’s body, his arm around her stomach and one hand over her recess. He had untied her gag without her realising. They were both panting heavily and Haruka noticed how warm she was, the heat searing through her fingertips. She let herself lie in complete surrender. Tokiya felt a small patch of wetness on his shirt and looked down to see tears gently flowing from her eyes. 

“Was it too much?” he asked softly. 

Haruka shook her head. “It was just… so… so…” She let out a final whimper as she smiled into Tokiya’s eyes. “How did you make it feel… so wonderful?”

Tokiya smiled, relieved that she had enjoyed it so much. He reached over to the branches nearby and made a small opening overlooking the lake. The moonlight danced over the surface, and the two of them gazed at the scene for a while. Eventually though, the night became frostier. The day was drawing to a close, and they needed to return to their dorms. 

“Can you stand, Haruka?”

“I don’t know actually.” Haruka shakily tried to pry herself from Tokiya. 

“Let me help you.” Together they got Haruka to her feet, and she slowly regained some strength in her legs. Putting her underwear back on was a challenge, but she managed, Tokiya sneaking a glance at her dripping entrance as she did. He bit back a moan, alerting Haruka to his action. He snapped his gaze away sheepishly. He got a teasing glare in response, but she gave up and leant up for a kiss instead. “You’ll have to wait until next time for that.” 

Tokiya kissed her back, noticing his own arousal at the thought of next time. “Where shall we go next?” 

They both thought for a while. Their schedules were full for three more days, with no time for meeting at all. Their hearts sank. 

“We’ll have to wait until then, won’t we?” Haruka said sadly. 

“It seems so.” Tokiya sighed. “I don’t know how, but we’ll have to manage.” 

“We can make it. The time should fly past with all the things we have to do. Perhaps we can meet for a kiss or two each night?”

“Out here in the garden should suffice.”

They agreed. With a passionate farewell and a flurry of kisses, the two bid each other goodnight, and walked in separate ways back to their rooms, both reliving the passion of the night and eagerly awaiting their next encounter.


	3. Facade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka's having a bit of trouble hiding her feelings for Tokyia around the others... acting lessons ensue, and a little bit of roleplaying...

Haruka couldn’t hold back. As soon as she saw Tokiya, she threw her arms around him. She pushed him against the nearest tree, kissing him in ferocious desire. Tokiya was taken aback by her force, and gasped for air each time she broke away. Kissing back more gently, he softened her emotions and calmed her down.

“Haruka, it’s been less than a day…”

“I know, but…” Haruka moved her hands across his back intimately. “I just need you so much.”

“I can tell,” Tokiya smiled. “You’ve been having trouble holding back haven’t you?”

 Haruka blushed. She had been turning red at least once every rehearsal and was having so much trouble talking to Tokiya that she gave up entirely. The others thought she was angry at him, pestering her to find out what he’d done and swearing vengeance. “Well, I just don’t know how to hide it. You seem to do it so well.” Haruka sulked a little. Tokiya had been colder to her than she could remember.

Tokiya looked away in embarrassment. “To be honest, I have to be cold to hide how hot you make me feel. Besides, I’ve have many years of acting classes.”

An idea struck Haruka. “What if you teach me how to act? You’ve been helping Masato out for his musical haven’t you?” she said excitedly.

She was right. Because he was the member of the group with the most acting experience, he’d had to play the female character for Masato to practice his love scene. “That’s perfect. Do you want to start tonight?”

Haruka nodded cheerfully. 

“Well, let’s start with some basics.” They sat down in the grass to begin. “Facial expressions are key. Most of how we interpret people’s emotions come from looking at their eyes, eyebrows, and mouth shape. Happiness is a good example. Think of something that makes you happy.”

Haruka thought of Tokiya holding her and kissing her senseless. A contented smile raced across her face, but Tokiya shook his head. “I can tell you’re aroused…”

“Oh! Well, uh…” She pushed the thought aside and thought of her grandmother. The memory of her house in the country and the afternoons playing piano duets filled her heart with golden warmth.

“Much better. Alright, can you feel how your face is right now? Project some happiness through your eyes and you can fake this at any time you wish.”

They continued through the basic emotions until Haruka could fake them at will.

“You’re doing very well. But I have a feeling this one will be the hardest. Now you have to act indifferent.”

“Indifferent?”

“Like you’ve noticed something important but don’t care in the slightest. This is what I call upon when I have to be in the same room with you and the others. It feels cold, and is the hardest to maintain if other emotions get in the way.”

Haruka nodded, furrowing her eyebrows in determination.

“Think about that tree over there.” Tokiya pointed a few meters behind him. “You don’t care about that tree, it is simply there. Memorise it.” When Haruka had a sufficiently cold gaze, he continued. “Now, imagine that I am that tree. Visualise my face.” Immediately, Haruka’s mind melted into adoration at the memory of Tokiya’s face and touch. He sighed. “Remember how it felt to be indifferent. Try again.” It took a while, but she managed.

Tokiya stood. “Good. You’ve done well, but now we have to test it.” He helped her onto her feet. “I’m going to go for a moment and then come back. Use your indifference to hide your reaction to me.” He strolled away, and once he was lost in the darkness, Haruka mentally chanted _Tokiya is the tree. Tokiya is the tree…_

He appeared again nearby. He strolled casually towards her, and as the moonlight hit his face, Haruka saw the passion in Tokiya’s eyes. He drew close and slowly backed her up against a tree. He was impressed that she still hadn’t shown any weakness.

“Hi Ichinose-san.” She said, almost coldly.

“Haruka,” he breathed, deliberately seducing her. He placed one arm on the tree just above her head, and the other rested on his hip. He leaned his head in close and whispered, “I’ve been waiting for this moment.”

She temporarily faltered, her knees weakening. But she held strong and simply replied, “Oh?”

The cold indifference in her voice made Tokiya’s heart pound. He was no longer acting when he slid a knee between her legs, pushing them apart slightly. He moved his frame even closer into hers, breathed in her scent, and ran a hand along her back. Her eyes stared back coldly, and he felt determined to break this façade. He placed a soft kiss on her neck, her skin tingling at the touch, and locked his hips with hers underneath her short skirt. His erection strained in his trousers, pressing gently at Haruka’s underwear.

He took both of her hands in his and held them above her head. Haruka struggled against her rapidly rising emotions as he licked along her neck and pressed himself against her entrance, now dripping with enjoyment. He kissed her lips and she surrendered. Her acting was not strong enough against his, but she soon realised he wasn’t acting as he unbuckled his trousers and rubbed his tip against her panties. The silken material exacerbated his lust for her, while she moaned in pleasure at the feeling of his warmth against her folds. He placed his hands underneath her and lifted her against the tree. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling his chest against hers. They remained that way for a while, thrusting and rubbing, and as Haruka began to whimper softly in pleasure, Tokiya let out a low moan. He couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He tensed and held himself against her, pressing into her silks, and released a small flow of cum. Haruka groaned as she felt his warm liquid seeping across her underwear and down her legs.

They collapsed at the base of the tree. The cool evening air fanned their hot faces, as Tokiya held his face against Haruka’s chest. She removed one of her stockings and used it to wipe herself down a little before discarding it in the bush nearby. “Your passion was too much for me, Ichinose-san. I couldn’t resist you.”

“At least you don’t have to worry about me getting that close to you in front of the others. And besides, you did well until I let go.”

 Eventually, they returned to their dorms to sleep soundly, both fantasising over silken underwear and orgasming together.

 

The next day was mostly successful for Haruka. She could talk to Tokiya again without suspicion, and very little awkwardness ensued, as long as she mentally chanted _Tokiya is the tree_. There was one moment though, when Tokiya removed his shirt during a vigorous dance session, and she almost lost control. Glistening with sweat, he took a large drink of water, some of it missing his mouth, and pouring down his face and bare chest. By the time she stopped fantasising, everyone was staring at her. She’d suddenly stopped playing.

“Are you alright, Haruka?” Syo asked.

“You seem a little distracted, my lady.”

Haruka quickly remembered her indifference. “No, it was nothing. I just… thought I needed to sneeze.”

“Is that why you’re suddenly so stiff?” Natsuki strolled over to her and loosen her muscles. Haruka blushed.

“It’s not good for you if you can’t relax at the piano.” Masato said. “You’ll hurt yourself if you’re too tense.”

“Of course! I’ll try harder next time.”

After the practice had finished, Tokiya stayed behind while Haruka practiced. After a while, he locked the doors and stopped her. “You did really well today, but now it’s time for the second lesson in acting. As the others pointed out today, you got really stiff. It’s important that you stay relaxed when you’re acting, so no one else can tell you’re faking it. Here, give it a try.”

Haruka tried to act again, but immediately Tokiya could see that several of her muscles tightened. He massaged her, beginning with her hands and arms. He moved around to her neck and shoulders, throwing Haruka’s expression off slightly. She recovered but faltered again as he rubbed her back, kneading erogenous areas near the base of her spine. She let out a sharp breath of desire. Tokiya smiled, and gave up trying to teach her. Instead, he reached around and massaged her breasts, sliding in behind her on the piano stool and grinding his hips against her rear. Without meaning to, Haruka cried out and hit a few keys on the piano. The noise shocked them, and the two quickly separated before they were caught.

They gathered their things, and Tokiya was about to unlock the second door when a knock came from the other side. Haruka panicked, thinking the worst about what the other person might think, and bolted behind a floor-length curtain. Tokiya shook his head in amusement and opened the door wide. Masato greeted him.

“Ichinose. I was wondering if you had a free moment to practice again.”

“Of course. How has it been coming along?” Tokiya walked with Masato away from the practice room, and Haruka emerged when she heard their voices growing distant. Curious to finally see Tokiya’s acting, she secretly followed them.

They entered a large room on the other side of the building which was perfect for stage craft. Haruka crouched down outside, peering in through a crack in the door. Masato threw Tokiya a costume and they began to change. As their shirts came off, Haruka looked away in embarrassment, but the allure of their bodies, especially Tokiya’s, was too strong and she found herself peeking again. They were down to only their briefs, and Haruka was surprised that Masato was so fit. Their dance classes had toned their muscles well, flexing with each movement and glinting in the dim light. Haruka’s arousal grew as Tokiya bent over to retrieve part of his costume, his rear towards her, and she imagined all the things she would do with it. Teasing, kissing, squeezing… she almost passed out at the thought. Tokiya straightened and slipped the kimono over his arms, and Haruka furrowed her eyebrows. Something was different about it to Masato’s kimono, it was shaped somehow differently. Then he picked up a bunch of flowers which tied into his long hair.

Haruka realised. _He’s playing a woman?!_

Before she could even collect her thoughts, the two got into position and began to re-enact the scene. Fake tears flowed convincingly from Tokiya’s eyes, and Masato was stronger and more outspoken than she had ever seen him before. Haruka had never been so attracted to a ‘woman’ than when she watched Tokiya, whose natural charm was simply amplified in his performance. Then, Masato spoke rousing lines and the two embraced passionately. Haruka would have given anything to be in Masato’s place by this stage, completely turned on by Tokiya’s vulnerability.

The two broke away and Tokiya looked at Masato in surprise. “You actually embraced me today!”

Masato smiled proudly. “I did. Cecil and I talked last night, and he gave me some good advice. I simply had to imagine I was embracing the girl I dream about.”

“She certainly must be something then if it can change you this much. Have you told this girl how you feel?”

Masato shook his head. “I can see in her eyes that her heart belongs to someone else. Not that I would be able to say anything anyway. I can only have her in my dreams. I don’t even think she knows how she affects me. The song she wrote for me ma-” He stopped and stammered. “I mean, I, uh…” His red face sunk with embarrassment at revealing who he spoke of. Haruka watched in shock. _Masato…_

Tokiya walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Masato. It must be hard for you.” Internally, he grimaced, knowing exactly who had stolen Haruka’s heart.

“I’ve accepted it. It wasn’t meant to be, and all I can do is protect her and cherish the songs she writes. I feel so free in her music.” He paused, and gathered another thought. “Although… I’ve been able to move past her lately. My heart is telling me that another familiar voice is calling out to me instead. I have an idea who, but as of yet, I am uncertain if it is even mutual…”

Haruka blushed from behind the door. She felt touched by Masato’s confession, but she had heard enough. Masato’s private life was not for her ears. She quietly stood and crept away from the door, back towards her dorm.

 

Later that evening, Tokiya visited Haruka in her room, the costume still bundled under his arm. “I’m sorry I had to leave you like that,” he apologised. “Masato’s audition is only a few days away and he needed my help.”

Haruka invited him in to sit on her bed. “I know,” she said smiling cheekily, “I may or may not have followed you there.”

“Wait, how much did you see? What did you hear?”

“Well, I was very aroused by your changing of clothes.” Tokiya blushed at her confession. “And your acting was amazing.”

“Did you stay around any longer?”

Haruka nodded. “I heard everything. I had no idea Masato felt that way.”

Tokiya looked at Haruka in earnest, silently praying she hadn’t changed her mind.

“It hasn’t changed anything though. I still don’t feel anything besides friendship for him.”

Tokiya sighed in relief. Haruka tilted her head and asked, “Why? Did you think I would change my mind that easily?”

“I just worry that some other member of STARISH will take you from me.”

Haruka smiled. “Of course not. I chose you. There is something there between us I can’t explain, a feeling I don’t get with the others.” She kissed him softly. “And besides, you were extremely attractive in your costume tonight.”

Tokiya raised an eyebrow. “Really? You liked me as a woman?”

Blushing, Haruka replied. “Yes, well… you were so charismatic and sensitive…”

Tokiya stood.

“Wait! Please don’t leave, I’m sorry!”

Without a word, Tokiya walked over to the door and locked it, before drawing all of her curtains closed. He removed his shirt and slipped the kimono over his arms. He tied it shut, put the flowers in his hair, before sitting back down on Haruka’s bed. “Does it still… do it for you?” He asked, taking on a whole new personality. His eyes were widened and hands clasped delicately in front of him.

Haruka threw herself on top of Tokiya, enthralled with his charisma. As their bodies entwined, she noticed his movements were more feminine. His touch was lighter, and as he gazed at her he said, “Let me serve you, Haruka. Let me satisfy you completely.” It was all she could do not to pass out at his words. She collapsed backwards onto her bed and Tokiya began to unbutton her shirt and lifted her skirt above her waist. Instead of leaning over her as he normally did, he lay close to her chest, licking at her nipples and biting softly. “Does this please you, Nanami?” She moaned a grateful response. Taking a nipple in his mouth, he sucked gently and teased with his tongue, causing her back to arch and a small cry to pass through her lips.

After some time, Tokiya released her breasts and moved further downwards, placing adoring kisses along her stomach as he went. He delicately removed her underwear and folded her panties next to her, remaining true to his role. Haruka revelled in the show he was giving her.

“Nanami-san,” he began, “would you like me to please you here as well?” Before she even had the chance to urge him onwards, he ran a finger upwards along her already wet entrance, and she gasped in delight. He lowered his head towards her folds, the flowers in his hair brushing against her inner thigh and the crease of her hips. His mouth kissed her lower lips, and Tokiya smiled at her floral and musky taste. He pushed a finger gently inside and followed it with his tongue.

Haruka cried out as his tongue probed and licked inside of her, and couldn’t help but to rub her own breasts as he began to drink from her core. Her moaning grew and grew in intensity and passion and his tongue flicked and sucked. A tingling sensation rose in her stomach and in response to one vigorous lick, she raised her hips and squirted, sending sticky, warm juices into Tokiya’s mouth. He licked around her entrance gently as she lay there in exhaustion. He enjoyed her taste, and relished every drop from her. When nothing was left, he sat up between her legs and licked his fingers and lips clean. Haruka shivered, aroused by watching his tongue at work.

“Will that be all, my lady?” he asked delicately. When she nodded in satisfaction, Tokiya removed the flowers from his hair and changed into his normal attire. He slowly returned her underwear to between her legs and lay on the bed next to her. He stroked her hair from her warm face and asked what she thought. Haruka simply let out a long high pitched breath and lay there panting. As he kissed her, she squirted again, and kissed back passionately.

Once she had regained some strength, Tokiya kissed her farewell and left her to rest. Her dreams filled with Tokiya as her maid and his licking, pulsing tongue inside of her, and she moaned happily in her sleep.


	4. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares plague Haruka each night and she begins losing sleep. Tokiya begins to worry...

Haruka sat bolt upright in bed. She sat there in her own sweat, panting and desperately trying to catch her breath. Turning on the light, she pinched herself and downed the glass of water beside her thirstily.  _It’s just a dream. It’s just another dream._ She shook her head a little, attempting to physically shake the nightmare from her mind. It was the third night in a row that she had slept restlessly before waking up from nightmares. Despite her exhaustion, she knew she would be unable to close her eyes again. She stood up shakily and shivered as the cold air mixed with her sweat, before sitting down at her desk and reading a book until the sun rose.

The lack of sleep was starting to affect her by the mid-morning. She dozed in and out of consciousness during STARISH’s rehearsal. Every now and then, one of the boys would notice and ask if she was alright. She would brush their concern aside each time, but she wasn’t fooling anyone. In particular, she could feel Masato and Tokiya watching her from a distance with worried expressions.

As the group broke for lunch, Tokiya snatched Haruka by the arm and pulled her around the corner. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m fine.” Haruka smiled weakly. She couldn’t tell him the truth, it was too embarrassing. She just felt so weak and wanted to be strong for him more than anything.

“Well if you feel like telling me, you know where I am. Look after yourself, please?” He sent her a sad look and walked back to join the group.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. At one point, Haruka blinked and woke up to Syo shaking her awake. “Nanami! Wake up!”

“Eh…?” She sleepily lifted her eyelids. The whole group had gathered around her, and Tokiya was on the verge of tears.

“You fell asleep mid-sentence, my lady.” Ren said softly. “Are you alright?”

Haruka nodded sleepily. “I was just… working all night… I’m very tired…” She stretched and yawned. The others smiled in relief but Tokiya remained unconvinced.

“Well, if you’re okay, let’s go down for an early dinner.” Natsuki said, taking Haruka by the arm and leading her with the rest of the group towards the dining hall. “Maybe some food will help. You weren’t very hungry at lunch.”

Natsuki was right, and the light meal gave Haruka a little more energy to deal with the rest of the evening. But she still retired to her room early, bidding the others goodnight. When she put on her silken pyjamas and lay down under the covers, she fell asleep instantly, falling back into another restless slumber.

_Haruka stood at the entrance to a mansion. The sky was dark with storm clouds and the enormous gates creaked as she pushed them open. The ominous sounds of laughing children followed her down the winding path towards the doors to the building, and trembling, she opened them slowly. Dust billowed around her face. “Is anyone here?” she called out nervously. The doors slammed shut behind her and a tall candlestick crashed to the ground. Haruka shrieked and ran up the tall spiral staircase in front of her, stumbling on several steps in her hurry. A shadow tore at her dress as she ran, its long sharp fingers clawing at the fabric. Haruka broke free of its grasp and locked herself in the nearest room. She turned to see Ottoya at the window, looking outside. She tried to speak his name, but silence was the only sound she could make, the words catching in her throat. The light in the room darkened as Ottoya turned around slowly, his head rotating without its body. His eyes glowed red as he stared hungrily into Haruka’s soul. “Haru-chaan…” it sang. A shiver zinged along her spine and as his hair caught fire, she screamed. She ran towards the door again, much further away from her than she remembered, and as she grabbed the handle and tugged, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Cecil stared back at her and with lusting eyes, he licked his lips. Her clothes fell to the floor. She tried to cover herself from his gaze, but his hands drew closer. She gave one last scream…_

“HARUKA!”

With a breathy gasp Haruka bolted upright as Tokiya burst into her room. He raced over to her and turned on her light.

“Tokiya? What are you doing in here?!”

“I heard you screaming!” Tokiya took her hands in his and placed a hand on her forehead. “You’re covered in sweat!”

“I’m fine, I-”

“Please,” Tokiya begged, the desperation welling up in his eyes. “Just tell me what’s wrong. Why won’t you tell me?!”

“I don’t want you pitying me! I promise I’m fine… I just… I…” Haruka couldn’t hold herself together any longer, and she collapsed, sobbing into his arms.

“Shhh. It’s okay, Haruka. I’m here.” He stroked her hair and rubbed her back until she calmed down.

As her crying softened and her breathing became steady, she asked Tokiya, “How did you know?”

“I was worried, you weren’t telling me what was wrong. So, I stood guard at your door to make sure no-one was bothering you. Were you having a nightmare? You’ve had them for a couple of nights now, haven’t you?”

Haruka nodded.

“What happened?”

She told him everything. That it had been the same nightmare for the past four nights, the mansion, Ottoya, Cecil. That she was unable to sleep afterwards. “That’s why I haven’t been able to stay awake.”

Tokiya sighed in relief. “I thought someone was hurting you. It’s good to know that it’s just a dream. Tell me, what brought this on?”

“You remember how I was helping Ottoya out last week at the bazaar? Well, I get scared easily, and that haunted house they made me go into was terrifying… I know the kids didn’t mean to scare me that much, but I just can’t deal with those sorts of experiences.”

Tokiya looked at her with concern. “But why didn’t you just tell me?”

Haruka looked away in shame. “I didn’t want you to think that I was so weak. You shouldn’t have to protect me all the time. I promise I’m strong enough-”

Tokiya pulled her lips to his and kissed her gently. She melted into his embrace. As he broke away, he looked deeply into her eyes and said, “You don’t have to prove anything to me Haruka. It’s okay to be scared.” She pulled herself into his chest and warmed herself to the sound of his heartbeat. For a while, she remained in the comfort of his embrace, and Tokiya held her close, never wanting to let her go. “Do you want me to stay the night?” he asked gently.

“Please.”

Temporarily releasing her, Tokiya climbed under the covers with Haruka and lay her down once more. He spooned against her, cocooning her in his frame and stroking the hair from her face as she closed her eyes, exhausted and comforted.

_The mansion gates loomed over Haruka once more. She was about to push them open, when a voice called to her. Turning, she saw Tokiya standing a few feet behind her, one hand outstretched, calling her towards him. She ran to his arms and held herself in his embrace. “Tokiya,” she murmured, feeling a tingling between her legs, and she pressed her body against his. She took his erection in her hands and moved his fingers between her legs. Her shirt was opened, feeling his warm skin against her breasts, and wetness leaked slowly from her core as he kissed and touched her passionately…_

“Haruka?”

She awoke sleepily to the sound of Tokiya’s voice as he stared at her in the dark. Her face was pressed close to his, and she suddenly realised her shirt was undone and she was holding his hand against her entrance. Her other hand gently held his member. Her eyes widened, and the two of them looked at each other, unable to move.

“How did we get like this… did you…” Haruka whispered.

“I didn’t do anything,” Tokiya protested. “I woke up and you were unbuttoning your shirt and touching me.”

Haruka reddened. “My dream… I…”

“It was a pleasant one, I take it?” Tokiya smiled, and kissed her cheek.

Haruka’s arousal began to reveal itself, no longer just subconscious. “Tokiya… I… want you. I want you so badly.” She drew herself even closer and tightened her grip around Tokiya’s shaft. A warm shiver ran up his spine.

“Are you sure Haruka?” He asked. “Are you giving me permission to…?”

“Yes.” She breathed, certain of her feelings, and rubbed his tip against her, shuddering at his warmth against her entrance.

Unable to resist any longer, she removed what was left of her clothing, pushed Tokiya onto his back, and straddled his hips. He used his hand to guide his erection, and she slowly lowered herself down. She winced in pain a few times, allowing herself to get thoroughly wet before letting his thickness fill her entirely. Her back arched as she felt him pulsing against her.  _He’s so big… so deep …_  Her tight walls against his shaft and tip sent desire racing through Tokiya’s body, and it took every ounce of his restraint to stop himself grabbing her hips and thrusting.

Once she had gotten used to the sensation and the pain had dissipated, Haruka began grinding her hips against his. Tokiya couldn’t hold back any longer. He held her hips firmly and began thrusting, faster and faster. Haruka moaned as he pushed deeper inside of her core, tears of pleasure welling in her eyes. She held her breasts as she moved up and down in harmony with Tokiya’s movements.

A lust burned in Tokiya’s eyes, and spurred on by her sounds of bliss, he stopped and threw Haruka onto her back. She gasped in surprise, before letting desire overtake her as well. She wrapped her legs around Tokiya and pulled his lips against hers, begging him to enter her once more. He thrust into her wetness and groaned in pleasure. Ecstasy burned through their bodies and minds as they gave themselves to one another in entirety. Their moaning grew in volume as they reached their climaxes.

Waiting for Haruka to finish first, Tokiya cried out, forcing himself to hold on. Her hips bucked and back arched off the bed as she let out a wail and tensed her whole body. His hardness pressed once more at the deepest part of her and she let her mind slip into oblivion, consumed by lust. She cried out his name. “To-ki-yaa…” Without hesitation, Tokiya let out a deep moan and thrusting himself into Haruka, he whimpered her name and spent himself, before collapsing onto her chest in satisfaction. They lay there panting and sweating, and Haruka shivered at the pleasant feeling of his liquid inside of her. She squirted a little, sending his cum trickling out onto the warm sheets. The two of them, lying in exhaustion, eventually succumbed to sleep, and Haruka slept soundly for the first time in days.

The sun rose a few hours later, and the two lovers awoke in each other’s arms. Tokiya touched his nose to Haruka’s, and breathed a soft morning greeting. Haruka smiled sleepily and kissed his lips delicately in return.

They were about to get up, when a knock came at the door.

Haruka and Tokiya exchanged panicked looks. “Uh… just… one moment!” Haruka called, suddenly very aware of their lack of clothing. She pointed to all the clothes on the floor and then to the cupboard. They snatched up their pyjamas and Haruka hastily dressed, while Tokiya dived into the closet. She had barely finished dressing and covering their sins of the previous night with her duvet, when the knock sounded again. “Coming!” Haruka replied, racing to the door.

Once she was sure Tokiya was well hidden, she opened the door to see Ottoya on the other side, holding a bunch of flowers. He saw that Haruka was still in pyjamas and her hair was a mess, and after staring for a moment at her appearance, he blushed in embarrassment.

“Nanami! I thought you were up, I’m sorry, I…uh.”

“It’s alright, Ittoki-kun, you didn’t know.”

“Well, these are for you anyway.” He bashfully handed her the flowers.

“They’re so pretty, but what are they for?”

“You helped me out at the bazaar, and then you weren’t sleeping well, and then last night, I remembered how scared you were at the haunted house, and I thought that maybe it was my fault. I’m sorry if it’s been keeping you up at night.” Ottoya blurted out, blushing and scratching his head. “I hope you got some sleep, that’s all.” He grinned cheerfully.

Haruka smiled. “Thank you, Ittoki-kun. That means a lot to me. I don’t think I’ll be having any more nightmares for a while.”

“Well, yeah. I better let you get undressed- I mean, dressed for the day, and I- I’ll see you at breakfast!” With that he dashed down the corridor, leaving Haruka slightly bewildered. Masato walked past as she stood there pondering. He blushed profusely at Haruka’s sight and quietly stammered “G-g-good m-morning, H-haru-k-k-ka”, before hurrying by, steam burning from his face.

Confused, Haruka closed the door behind her and she called out to Tokiya. “He’s gone.”

Tokiya emerged from her wardrobe, naked and holding his clothes over his lap in embarrassment. Haruka blushed and turned away, putting the flowers on her desk. “Sorry, I’ll let you dress.” As he did though, she stole a glance at his naked figure, and thought back to the events of last night, her insides tingling at the memory. Tokiya had buckled his trousers and was halfway through putting his shirt back on when he noticed he was being watched. He stopped, and walked over to Haruka. He took her face in his hands and leant down to kiss her adoringly.

“Last night,” he began. “Was it as good as you’d dreamed?”

Haruka stood on her tiptoes to kiss him in return. “It was perfect, better than I’d ever imagined.”

Tokiya looked down, turned a deep shade of red, and coughed. Haruka looked at him in confusion. “Uh… your shirt.” He said quietly.

Haruka looked down to see that only a few buttons on her pyjama shirt were actually done up, revealing a little more of her cleavage than she would have liked. She gaped. “But… Ittoki-kun… and Masato-kun… they…”

“Don’t worry about it. They probably didn’t notice.” Tokiya said, unaware that Ottoya was currently in a merry daze remembering how Haruka had looked when she opened the door, while Masato was struggling with a severe nosebleed in the parlour.

Drawing her attention back to him, Tokiya cupped her breast in his hand as he kissed Haruka with a gentle passion. She let her hands roam under his undone shirt and along his taut back. They stared into each other’s eyes, before they broke apart to prepare for the day. In the middle of tidying himself, he stopped suddenly, and looked at Haruka.

“Uh, Nanami…”

“Mmm?” Haruka hummed absent mindedly.

“Last night… I didn’t pull out in time. Is there a way of… well…?” Tokiya looked faint even mentioning contraceptives. It was very unfamiliar territory to him.

“Oh that’s alright,” Haruka replied. “I have to take contraceptives for medical reasons, so nothing should come of last night.” Tokiya breathed out in relief, unaware he’d been holding his breath. Stealing a kiss on her neck before he left, Tokiya snuck into the corridor while no-one was watching, leaving Haruka to remember his touch and dream of their next encounter.  


	5. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension brews as Ren is too forward, and Tokiya tries to help Haruka feel like she has a little more control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is non-consensual kissing, and scenes that may make some readers uncomfortable. If this triggers you, then be wary of or avoid reading the first 3000 words. The last 1000 are completely consensual and more along the lines of what I've written before.

Many days passed before Haruka could hold Tokiya again. The two of them were buried under a mountain of work; Haruka composing and helping Ren prepare for his show, and Tokiya preparing for publicity events with the rest of STARISH as well as running rehearsals for a while. They finally scheduled some time together for after Ren’s modelling, and waited impatiently to wrap their arms around each other again.

Haruka lay on her bed in the warm afternoon air. The curtain at her open window waved lazily in the breeze. Yesterday had been a long day, helping Ren out at the fashion show. She was delighted that he loved her song and was surprised by how much Ren’s voice had changed. It was freer and more passionate than before; he’d truly changed over the past year. The whole day had left her exhausted though, and fortunately she’d planned to take the afternoon off and rendezvous with Tokiya. As she waited for him, she was reading one of the few doujinshi manga she had brought with her. This particular one focused on oral sex, a topic she knew almost nothing about, and she hoped to study it for ideas on how to effectively please Tokiya in the future. She was excited by the secrecy of it all, their dirty little secret.

There was a knock at the door. Startled, Haruka shoved the manga hastily under her pillow. “Come in,” she called, trying to cool her quickly heating face. Ren strolled into her room, closing the door behind him, and smiled upon seeing Haruka on her bed.

“Little lamb.” Ren sauntered towards her. “Is there something you need to tell me?”

Haruka tilted her head to one side. “Uh, not really?” _What was he playing at? Did he know something?_ Her mind jumped to the worst conclusion, and she could only hope he had no idea about Tokiya.

“Now, now, don’t play coy with me.” He sat unnervingly close to her, and ran his hand along the duvet. “I know you’ve been telling lies… you’re looking a little embarrassed. Care to share?”

Haruka burned and shook her head furiously. As she did, Ren noticed the corner of her book from under the pillow, snatching it before she could stop him.

“Well what do we have here? This is a little explicit for my little lamb, now isn’t it?”

She shrunk down in despair. “Please don’t tell…”

“You don’t have to worry about that, my lady, your secret is safe with me. Tell me though,” he paused. “How old are you, Nanami?”

Haruka panicked. She had been lying to Ren about her age, to stop his advances. She wasn’t entirely sure why, but he seemed so adult compared to her, and she had no idea how else to convey that.

“You’re certainly not sixteen like you’ve been telling me, are you?” Ren glowered. “The others thought I was such a fool for thinking that, but I had trusted you. Have you been hiding from me?”

Haruka had no choice but to nod her head. “Jinguji-san, I simply-”

“Uh-uh.” Ren put a single finger on her lips. “You’ve been a naughty little lamb, and for that you need to be punished…” His eyes glinted with desire. “I’ve held back from you since I thought you were so young, but it seems you’ll well and truly be able to handle my advances. Can I show you how your song made me feel? How full of passion it filled me?” He moved his hand around the back of her neck and moved in for a kiss. Haruka squealed internally. Ren was never this forward, and she could feel that he wanted to seduce her, his lust was overwhelming. _Tokiya! Please… save me…_ Ren pressed his lips against hers and as she tried to move away, he pinned her down and kissed even more passionately. “Let me share myself with you, little lamb…”

The door opened. “Haruka, I’m…” Tokiya froze. His Haruka was pinned to the bed by Ren, whose eyes glowed with lust. She was trembling. As Ren looked up in surprise, Tokiya clenched his jaw.

“Ah Ichinose, here to see Nanami?”

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Nothing much at all, she simply owes me a favour.” Ren released her hands and pulled her close to him. Her terror was evident, and at the sight of her fear, a dark shadow crossed Tokiya’s face.

“Would you come here for a second Ren?” Tokiya’s voice was quiet and icy.

“Sure.” Ren strolled towards the door. “I’ll be right back, my la-”

In one swift movement, Tokiya slammed the door shut and threw Ren against the wall with such force the room shook. Murder flashed across his eyes. “I’ll ask you again,” he said. “What the HELL do you think you’re doing?!” Ren tried to catch his breath, winded by the strength of Tokiya’s throw. Tokiya pushed a fist into his gut and dug his fingers into his arm. Ren winced. Tokiya shouted. “What did you do to her? Tell me!”

“Nothing,” Ren gasped, “It was just a kiss-” He took a sharp breath as Tokiya increased the pressure.

“It was nothing? NOTHING?! Look at her Ren, look at her!”

Glancing back across the room to Haruka’s bed, he saw her curled in fear in the furthest corner from him. His eyes widened, realising what he had done. “I didn’t… I…” Tears of shame welled in his eyes.

“If you ever touch her again, if you _ever_ make her cry, I will crush that smug face of yours and make sure you can’t model for at least a year, even if that ruins STARISH. Clear?” Tokiya released him, shoving him one last time against the wall. “Get. Out.” Ren faltered against the wall, but picked himself up and walked out of the room, visibly regretful of his actions.

Once he shut the door, Tokiya ran to Haruka’s side and knelt by the bed. “Nanami, are you hurt? What did he do? Are you okay? Please be okay.” Tears ran down his cheeks. “I am so sorry that I didn’t come sooner. I wish I’d been early, I’d give anything…” He hung his head in despair.

“Ichinose-san… I… I’m alright. You came just when I needed you.” Haruka sobbed. “I… oh Tokiya!” She collapsed into hysterics, uncontrollably shaking. Tokiya pulled her into his arms, and for a while they remained like that on the floor, Haruka wrapping herself in his protective frame. Their silence was only broken by Haruka’s crying. All he could do was comfort her, rubbing her back, sharing his warmth, occasionally reminding her to breathe.

After a while, the sobbing slowed. “Ichinose-san,” Haruka said softly, “I’ve never seen you so angry.”

“I couldn’t control myself,” he replied. “When I saw you there, I was so furious I could barely think.”

“Were you angry at me?”

Tokiya stroked the side of her face. “No. Not in the slightest. I was furious at Ren, and I was furious at myself, but I could never blame you for what happened.”

“At yourself?”

“I wasn’t there soon enough, I didn’t save you in time.”

Haruka shook her head, tears splattering on his shirt. “No, you did. You saved me exactly when I needed to be saved. You… rescued me.” As she spoke, her grip loosened, and she rolled backwards. Tokiya caught her. “Haruka!” He placed a hand on her forehead and drew it back as her skin burned his. “You’re burning up! Stay with me!” He lifted her in his arms and lay her on the bed. Grabbing a shirt and a glass of water from nearby, he soaked the material and lay the cold fabric across her forehead. As she lay there, he held her hand in his, relieved when she opened her eyes.

“Ichinose…san…”

“I’m here, Nanami. I’m here.”

The afternoon drifted away slowly as Haruka slept. Once he was certain she would rest, Tokiya left her for a moment to fetch more water and a cup of tea for when she awoke. He ran down the corridor, leaving the door slightly ajar. Ren, who had been lying around the corner in self-loathing, snapped out of his daze at the sound of his footsteps and took the opportunity to see what was going on. He gasped when he saw her state, and backed away. Desperate for some air, he left seeking the garden and seeking a moment of solitude to try to fix his wrongs, avoiding Tokiya’s return by mere moments.

Haruka awoke to the clinking of glass as Tokiya placed the water and tea on the cupboard by her bed. She tried to sit upright, and Tokiya assisted her, checking the temperature of her forehead as he did. “You’ve cooled down now. Here, take a drink.” He lifted the glass to her lips and she drank thirstily, trembling.

“Thank you, Ichinose-san. You’ve been so kind.”

“I just need to know that you’re okay.” He paused. “Is it too much to tell me what happened?”

Haruka breathed in deeply and explained the whole story. That Ren had come into her room, asked for the truth, found her book. Driven by the passion from her song for him, he had kissed her, and thought she was playing and tried again. “That’s when you arrived.” She breathed heavily and looked into Tokiya’s eyes. “I thought you… I thought…”

“Thought what, Haruka?”

“I thought you were going to kill him.”

Tokiya stared in shock. _Had I really been that angry? How hard did I throw him?_ “I’m sorry for scaring you. I needed to stop him the only way I could. He needed to see how frightened you were. He couldn’t even tell…” He sighed. “But, you’re safe now. I’m certain of that.”

“But what if… he comes back?”

Tokiya was certain he would not, judging from the state he had left Ren in, but Haruka was rightly scared. “If you like, I can spend the night here. You won’t have to worry about a thing.”

Haruka nodded. It was already dark, but one thought played on her mind. Tokiya noticed the worry in her eyes. “What is it?” he asked.

Finding the words, Haruka hesitated. “Does my music… really affect people like that? Can it really change them?”

“I…”

“I had no idea it had so much power. It’s my fault! If this is the result, then I can never write a song again! I have no idea how it will affect someone.”

 “No Haruka! That’s not the solution!” Tokiya cried desperately. “Your music resonates within our souls, but it does not dictate our actions. We control ourselves, no matter how powerful your music may be. Please trust me, I know.”

Haruka, bewildered, looked up at Tokiya. “What do you mean?”

He began to explain. “When I was struggling to reconcile myself with the image of HAYATO, your music rescued me. It reminded me of the things that were truly important. But your music only provided the spark. It could not change my way of thinking so instantly; I had to work at it myself. Even now I struggle to be warm in what I say and do. I’m still very used to acting in complete contrast to my alter ego. Your music saved me, yes, but I have to consciously fix myself as well.”

Haruka pondered this for a moment, before feeling a wave of exhaustion wash over her. Her eyes grew heavy and she pulled Tokiya close and rested her head on his chest. He climbed onto the bed next to her and let her fall asleep in his arms.

 

 

It was dark before Ren returned to his dorm.

“Where have you been?” Masato asked, looking away from his calligraphy. Despite his pretending, Ren could hear concern in his voice.

“I just needed some air,” Ren replied. “Yesterday was quite a big day. All those screaming fans…”

“Yeah, we get your point.” He resumed his writing.

Taking off his shirt, Ren prepared for bed, but stopped as he caught sight of himself in the mirror. Five purple bruises swelled from his muscles, and a large greenish bulge spread across his solar plexus. _No wonder I couldn’t breathe properly this afternoon. Tokiya certainly used some force._ He turned slightly, to see more bruises appearing on his back where he had hit the wall. _Geez…_

He looked away to see Masato and Kurosaki staring in shock. Masato broke the silence. “Ren! What on earth… how?”

“It was nothing, I fell.” Ren’s lie was unconvincing, and Kurosaki shook his head.

“It’s none of my business, but those look like finger marks on your arm. You really shouldn’t be bruising yourself like that. It’ll ruin your modelling.”

“I’m fine, they’ll clear up by tomorrow. And besides,” Ren said, “it is none of your business.” He turned away and continued undressing. Masato watched on in concern, relieved to see no more bruises on his legs. _What have you done this time, Ren?_

 

 

In the middle of the night, Haruka woke slowly. A chill rose along her spine as she realised she lay cradled in the arms of another. She cried out and fought against them. The other person woke and called out her name. She wailed, “No! Ren, please! Let me go!” The man leaned over her and muffled her cries. As he turned on the lamp by her head, she bit down on his hand. As her eyes adjusted, she saw that it was not Ren who held her, but Tokiya, now wincing and cradling an injured hand. “No, Ichinose-san! I am so sorry, I’m-”

“It’s alright, Haruka.” Tokiya smiled between winces. “I understand why you panicked. I just didn’t want the whole building to hear.”

“Here, let me kiss it better.” She took his hand and placed gentle kisses along the reddened skin where she had bitten. Tokiya settled himself down next to her again.

“Ichinose-san, I just feel so weak. I don’t know how to feel strong again.”

“It’ll take some time, Nanami. But I’ll think about it. There will be a way to make you feel strong. And please, call me Tokiya.”

“Thank you, Tokiya.” She curled her delicate frame over his, and closed her eyes. He smiled, stroked her hair, and turned out the light one last time.

 

 

At daybreak, Tokiya shook Haruka awake gently, kissed her forehead and brought her to the door. “Lock it behind me, would you?” She nodded sleepily, gratefully receiving another kiss to the forehead and locked Tokiya out of her room. She lay down and fell asleep again, awaking again around midday. Startled, she dressed in clean clothes and hurried down for lunch. She hadn’t eaten since lunch the previous day, her stomach complaining the entire way. Arriving at the dining hall, the others greeted her enthusiastically.

“Are you alright Haru-chan? You missed breakfast!”

“Sorry! I overslept.” Haruka grinned sleepily. She sat down with her food, inhaling every morsel. At one point, she caught Ren’s gaze, and both looked away flustered. Tokiya was the only one who noticed.

“Rehearsal went well this morning,” Natsuki said excitedly.

“Yeah, we got heaps of work done.” Ottoya grinned. “We’re going to start again at about 2. Wanna come along?”

“Of course.” Haruka smiled, receiving many smiles in return.

Once they had all finished eating, they left the table to head outside into the spring afternoon. Ren caught Haruka’s arm before she could follow. “Can I speak with you, Nanami? Privately?”

Haruka hesitated, but upon seeing the sadness in Ren’s eyes, she agreed. He led her outside and they sat on a bench by the lake, the cool air gently tossing their hair. Still worried, Haruka glanced behind her, and was relieved to see Tokiya hiding nearby to make sure she was alright.

Ren began to speak. “Haruka, I am terribly sorry for what I did yesterday. I was expecting you to never want to see my face again. I can’t condone my actions, they were wrong and selfish. To be honest, I thought I was having an out-of-body experience- I was a completely different person, but it’s still my fault and I feel like an idiot for not realising your true feelings.”

“You always seemed so much older than me, Ren,” Haruka replied. “I lied about my age because I didn’t know what to do. Your charisma is overwhelming sometimes.”

Ren sighed deeply. “My apology will never take back my actions. It will never let me read your music for the first time and see that it was not a romantic gesture, but a sign of friendship and trust. Trust I broke. But please, my lady, trust that I will never make this mistake again. I would never hurt you willingly, and I want to sing your songs more than anything. I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“It will take some time,” Haruka conceded, “but we need to be able to trust each other again. As a part of STARISH, you are my friend, and the group needs to stay together. I forgive you, but do not forget this.”

Ren nodded. “Thank you, Haruka. You are kinder than you will ever know.” With that, he stood up and walked away, hands in his pockets and head down looking at his feet.

Tokiya emerged from behind his tree and took Ren’s seat on the bench. “You are stronger than you think, Haruka,” he said. “But I have to be more careful. Masato and Kurosaki noticed the damage I’d done on Ren and were suspicious that something had happened. In any case, I had an idea about how to make you feel strong again.” He whispered his plan into her ear, and smiled as she turned the reddest he had ever seen.

“But, Tokiya!”

“I won’t mind. If it empowers you, then don’t hold back. Meet me in the soundproof practice room tomorrow night. I’ll bring everything we need.” He gave her an encouraging wink, and together, they strolled back to join the others, Haruka still blushing profoundly.

 

 

Just after the sun had set, Tokiya arrived at the practice room where Haruka was waiting. He entered, locking the door behind him. Immediately, Haruka noticed the ropes, lotion, and the wooden spoon in his hands, and blushed. _He was serious…_ He handed them to her and lay down on the floor next to the piano. “It’s completely up to you now. Do whatever you wish.”

Thinking carefully, Haruka locked the wheels on the grand piano, and positioned herself on top of Tokiya. She kissed his lips and neck, before deciding he would need to be on his stomach. Sitting him upright, she removed his shirt, unbuckled his trousers and took off his shoes, before pushing him onto his front. She sat on his torso and tied the ropes to his hands. “Are you sure you’re okay with this? What will you say if I go too far?”

“Don’t worry, this will be fun. I’ll yell out “Caesura” if it’s too much.”

Haruka giggled at his pun and tied his hands around the leg of the grand piano, which wasn’t going anywhere no matter how much he pulled. She pulled his trousers down, leaving him completely naked. Tokiya nervously anticipated the first blow as he watched Haruka pick up the wooden spoon from next to his face. Moving around behind him, she knelt next to his waist, and gave him a little tap with the utensil, receiving no reaction at all. “A little harder then?” she asked hesitantly, before bringing the spoon down on his cheek with a little more force than anticipated. A large _smack_ was heard, and Tokiya yelped. A white burst of pain glowed from his right buttock, and it seared into his skull. “A little… softer…” he whimpered.

“Sorry!” Haruka gasped, before laughing a little at the red mark on his backside. She switched sides and did the same on the other cheek, this time with a little less vigour. Tokiya grunted in pleasure, and the two of them began to relish their feelings. Again and again, Haruka spanked Tokiya, sometimes on the rear, other times on his sides and back, but his thighs and calves seemed to be the spot with the most favourable response. Each time she smacked his leg muscles, he twitched and moaned, begging her on.

After a particularly vigorous spanking, Tokiya cried out “Cae…su…ra!” and collapsed a little, aching and warm. Haruka decided to make her move. She rolled him onto his back, crossing his arms above his head, and he winced a little as his buttocks pressed against the carpet. Haruka began to undress herself while sitting on his thighs, Tokiya watching with relish as she removed each item of clothing. With nothing left, she moved up to his member, and began to rub her entrance with it, spreading her juices all over his tip and shaft. He arched his back at the feeling, thrusting ever so slightly to get closer.

Once they were both dripping, Haruka gently lowered herself onto Tokiya’s hardness. The feeling of him pulsing inside of her once more sent her mind into a frenzy as he went deeper and deeper. The feeling of her sides tightening against him made Tokiya’s body tense with delight, and he couldn’t control his groans as she moved up and down. As he went in and out of her, their sounds of pleasure mingled with the sounds of their movements. Haruka could feel him growing bigger with every moment, and when he filled her entirely she began to whimper with arousal. The bruises on his buttocks sent pangs of pain along his spine, and in lust, Tokiya let out a cry. Haruka took that as her signal to inflict a little more torment. She reached forward, and as she lowered herself again, she raked her nails across his bare chest. Tears sprang to his eyes as the flood of hurt and pleasure culminated in his chest, bringing him to the edge of orgasm. Haruka gave a high pitched cry as he thrust to the deepest part of her and pressed against her walls. Together, their cries rose in intensity and anticipation until Haruka faltered and tightened, her mind completely blank. Tokiya moaned and emptied himself, his hips lifted and the skin around his wrists rubbing on the rope. Haruka collapsed onto his chest. His cum dripped from her entrance and they lay panting in hot silence.

Eventually, Haruka pushed herself up and grabbed tissues from her bag to wipe themselves down with. Once she had cleaned herself up, she set Tokiya free from his bondage.  She rubbed his bruises and scratches with lotion, being careful not to cause too much pain, and then the two of them dressed themselves.

“Are you alright, Ichinose-san? Did I hurt you too much?”

“Not at all. I feel bruised, but certainly I feel good.” He gave her a passionate kiss. “How do you feel? Strong and empowered?”

Haruka blushed. “I do, actually. You were right, it _was_ liberating. Thank you.”

They smiled and held each other close, before packing their things and leaving the room, sending each other longing glances as they parted.

 

Tokiya winced as they ran through the choreography for the group dances. Every muscle in his legs ached and Ottoya who was being even more energetic than usual kept bumping his sides and hitting every bruise on his body. All he could do was bite back the pain. Ren was having similar problems over his side of the room. Only Haruka knew the real reasons for their torment, and had to forcibly stop herself from giggling during rehearsal, although she occasionally sent Tokiya an apologetic glance.

“You’re so sensitive today, Tokiya!” Ottoya teased. “Did you hurt yourself with all that rope you bought yesterday?” He winked suggestively.

Tokiya paled. _I was seen?!_ Stammering, he tried to find an excuse.

“I’m just teasing!” He laughed.

“Although, I for one would like to know why you bought so much rope.” Syo joined in.

“Was it a game?” Natsuki tried to imagine what it could be. “It sounds exciting! Can I join in next time?” It was all Haruka could do to stop herself from laughing.

As the others teased him, Tokiya stole a glance over to Ren, who wasn’t saying a word. Ren stared at Tokiya, then at Haruka, and back again. His eyes widened. Tokiya died a little inside. _Oh god… he knows._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the long hiatus, it's been a busy couple of weeks. I still have quite a few chapters to go, and a few more ships will start sailing in the next few chapters...


	6. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka does some relationship counselling, but must fight Satsuki's overprotective nature...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows the storyline of "Promise to Sirius" quite directly for quite a bit, including direct quotes from the English subtitles. This purely for accuracy and I acknowledge that I own nothing- hope this is not a problem. Also, all of the other ships in this work begin to take shape... Enjoy!

Tokiya listened patiently outside of the practice room, and breathed in Haruka’s gentle melodies as she practiced the piano. He had been strolling to his rehearsal and couldn’t help but stop and listen. The notes that spilled from her fingers wafted enticingly through the door, their perfume dancing in his mind. They told him to wait and not disturb her. _I’ll see her tomorrow anyway. Just the two of us again…_

Tokiya had to physically restrain himself from bursting into the room and sweeping Haruka off of her feet. He longed to take her in his arms and press her against the cold glass windows, covering her in kisses, but mid-daydream, the playing suddenly stopped and his desires faded. Haruka spoke on the other side of the door. “Jinguji-san?”

Tokiya panicked. _What the hell was Ren playing at? Haruka…_

Oblivious to Tokiya’s eavesdropping, Haruka stood at the piano as Ren walked towards the centre of the room.

“Nanami, I didn’t mean to startle you. By all means, keep playing. It sounded lovely.”

Haruka smiled. “Thank you, but that’s alright, I was just finishing anyway. Did you want to speak to me?”

“I did, actually.” He took a seat a little distance from the piano. “I have a question for you.”

“Yes?”

“How long have you and Tokiya been… seeing each other?”

Haruka gaped. “I… what? Us? You must be mistaken…”

“I’m not that easily fooled. Is it a relationship or something a little more casual, if you catch my drift?”

Tokiya had snapped out of his daze by this stage and interrupted Ren, bursting through the door.

“Ah Ichinose, I was wondering when you’d join us. We were just talking about you.”

“Tokiya,” Haruka whispered across the room, “he knows! What do we do?”

“Now, now, no need to panic. I just came to check that Haruka was doing alright. I know I’m in no position to be her protector after my actions a few days ago, but I hope you’re not rushing her, Tokiya.”

“You’re right about it being anything but your obligation,” Tokiya said icily, “but Haruka can tell you herself that this isn’t a fling. We love each other.” He felt a weight shift from his shoulders as he revealed their relationship publicly for the first time, realising how heavy the secret had been for the two of them.

“Yes, Jinguji-san, we simply couldn’t restrain ourselves any longer. We’re… dating, I suppose.” Haruka and Tokiya gazed fondly at each other, revelling in their freedom, albeit temporary.

Ren was shocked at first. _They’ve found love with each other…_ but he smiled, genuinely pleased for the couple. “I’m glad to hear it. Although, you’re probably curious as to how I figured it out.”

“I had guessed you knew yesterday, but please fill Haruka in.” Tokiya said.

“Of course. The way that Tokiya protected you the other day was the most passionate I’d ever seen him, more so than with STARISH. In fact, I don’t think he has a strong muscle on his body. Sorry, Icchi, but it’s true,” he interjected, as he watched Tokiya preparing for another round of throw-Ren-against-the-wall. “To cause that much bruising, I clearly unleashed another side of him entirely. Then, when I saw the way he blushed when he was teased about those ‘products’,” Ren winked, and Haruka turned scarlet, “I knew he had to be getting _it_ from somewhere. It was only likely to be Ottoya or yourself, and Ottoya was being far too oblivious. The chemistry between you became very obvious all of a sudden.”

Haruka thought for a moment. _I guess it was only a matter of time before_ someone _found out._ “Jinguji-san, are you planning to tell anyone else?”

“Of course not, my lady, your secret is safe with me. As it is, I have a confession of my own to make- you two might as well know.”

Tokiya interrupted. “I take it this is something to do with Hijirikawa and yourself, no?”

“Very observant.” Ren chuckled. “He confessed his feelings to me the other night. It suddenly seemed like there had never been anyone else for me. After all, we’ve grown up together, and I guess we’ve loved each other quite deeply that whole time. Maybe it was platonic once, but we’re well past that now.”

Haruka beamed. “I’m so happy for you, Ren!”

“Thank you kindly, my lady. My point is that you’ll keep our secret if we keep yours. I simply came to assure you both of that.” With that, Ren stood. “We should be getting to rehearsal. Shall we?”

“Of course,” Haruka said. “But just before we go, I’d like to do something.” She strode over to Tokiya, bursting with vigour from their lack of secrecy. She leaned up and kissed him tenderly. “I’ve waited so long to kiss you without hiding,” she said, but was interrupted by Tokiya’s lips pressing firmly back to hers.

Ren coughed. “Come on, you two lovebirds, I didn’t come all this way to watch you make out in front of me.” The two quickly separated in slight embarrassment, and all three made their way to rehearsal.

 

 

Haruka was leaving once rehearsal had ended, when she heard someone call to her. She turned to see Syo pursuing her, and waited for him.

“Syo! Good work this afternoon,” she said, once Syo had caught up.

“Thanks, you too! We’re sounding like a real team at the moment.” They strolled towards the gardens, discussing the day and admiring the pleasantly warm weather.

Eventually, Haruka addressed Syo directly. “Is there anything you want to talk about?”

He signalled to a nearby bench and invited Haruka to sit, checking if anyone was around to hear their conversation. Downcast, he began to explain. “I’m worried about Natsuki.”

Haruka agreed. “The gravure ad he’s been asked to do… well, Satsuki’s been asked to do…”

 “No.” Syo shook his head. “Not exactly. It’s Satsuki that I’m worried about. He’s been… how do I put this… making advances.”

“Eh?”

“Because we share a room, Natsuki and I have become quite close, a really strong friendship. However, I quite often see Satsuki, particularly in the mornings. And Satsuki is... less ignorant...he’s made it quite clear how Natsuki feels towards me, and has threatened to end me if I ever hurt him. But then, once he’s put his glasses on, Natsuki has no idea. I don’t think he’s even realised how he feels yet. I wish he’d figure it out soon, because I get so confused about how I feel when Satsuki urges me on, but Natsuki is so oblivious.”

The two of them sat in reflective silence, the afternoon sun casting an orange tint over the garden.

“So you can’t tell Natsuki how you feel because you’re not sure yourself?”

“Exactly!”

“Hmm…” Haruka pondered. “Perhaps I can find a way to help Natsuki see his own feelings… I’d need to talk with him on his own though.”

“What if you went with him to the job in a few days? Maybe he’ll be able to connect with Satsuki during the shooting, and you could give him a little nudge in the right direction!”

“That might just work.”

“Haruka, thank you. I knew you could help me out. Good luck, I think you’ll need it.”

 

 

The shoot was not going well. Natsuki could have managed, but Haruka could sense something was off. His mind was wandering elsewhere, an irritation drawing his attention away from the moment. When lunch break came, Haruka didn’t have to wait long for an explanation.

“I can’t control my own thoughts,” Natsuki broke down. “Something else is controlling how I think, and all I wish is that Syo-chan was here to help me. He’s always there when I come out of these dazes.”

“Do they happen often, Shinomiya-san?”

“No, just sometimes. It’s like a fog. And lately, I’ve been too dependent on Syo. He’s getting so much stronger, more each day, and I always feel like I’m letting him down. I’m so weak. I can’t… I don’t even know how I feel anymore.”

“Feel about what?”

Natsuki breathed deeply. “I don’t think I’ve told anyone before… but I feel like my friendship with Syo is different suddenly. There’s a feeling between us that I can’t name, but I’m nervous now when I’m with him, like I need his approval, Like I… I don’t know, Nanami. All I know is that I’m ashamed of how weak I am.”

Haruka was taken aback. It was the first time she’d ever heard him address her as anything other than “Haru-chan”. _He’s really not coping…_

“I’m sorry,” he continued. “This is pathetic. It’s hard being strong, isn’t it? I can’t…”

 Haruka interrupted him, thinking back to the lyrics he had given her earlier that afternoon and felt determined to help. “You can do it, Shinomiya-san. It was overflowing from those lyrics- your strong desire to change.”

Natsuki stared for a while, mind racing, realising how right Haruka was. He could be strong. He could finish the ad, and he could discover what his feelings were. “You’re right. I can’t get discouraged here. I’ll do my best.”

“I want to help you, Shinomiya-san. You can ask me for anything.”

But it was then that Natsuki fell deep into that fog, and everything became a dark blur.

Haruka was easily overwhelmed. As Satsuki took control and held her close, she could see the pain in his eyes. She shut her eyes as her memories of Ren that day were triggered, how helpless she had been, and waited for Satsuki to do the same…

Nothing happened.

She opened her eyes to see Syo, Ottoya, and Tokiya speaking to Satsuki. _Tokiya…_ Filled with courage, she tried to return Natsuki’s glasses to his face, but he slapped them from her hands. The others stepped in to defend her, but he evaded every move they made. Satsuki had complete control, and yet none at all.

He moved to the door, determined to protect Natsuki from these traitors and finish the ad himself, but Haruka stopped him. He threw her inside, Natsuki governing his mercy, and listened gleefully as the others pounded on the rooftop door he locked behind him. Tokiya was desperately yelling Haruka’s name, but he faltered as he heard Syo’s hysterical cries for him. Syo was concerned for him. For Natsuki. He shook his head and continued downstairs to finish his job.

“Wait! Please!” Haruka called after him. “Shinomiya-san can do it himself. Look!” She thrust the lyrics Natsuki had written for her song into Satsuki’s hands. Reluctantly, he began to read.

He gasped. _When had Natsuki become this strong?_

“This song is for you, Satsuki-san.”

_Wanting to change, but unable to change…_

“Please value Natsuki-san’s feelings. Let him feel what you feel. Become one with him again.” Haruka began to tear up as she spoke. “He’s trying to become stronger for Syo. Let him.”

Satsuki thought for a while. His feelings for Syo burst to the fore of his mind, and he realised that by holding back to protect Natsuki, he was only hurting and weakening him. It was finally time.

He snatched some sunglasses from whoever it was that had walked into the room, knowing full well that once he put them on he would probably never be this separate from Natsuki again, and merged completely with broken little boy he had protected for such a long time- that boy now needed to heal and love again.

 

 

Haruka collapsed onto her bed. It had been a tumultuous day to say the least. When they had all returned after the successful ending to the advertisement shooting, Natsuki has spoken to her away from the others, and confessed that he figured out what it was he felt.

“But Haruka, I’m still not strong enough. What if I’m wrong? What if it’s not mutual?”

“Natsuki, do you remember when you asked me if I’d support you?” Haruka asked.

Natsuki nodded, thinking back to that moment.

“My answer has not changed. I will support you and give you the strength you need. Go get him, Natsuki.”

 _Hopefully, he’s found the courage_. Haruka breathed out in exhaustion, and stood to change into her pyjamas. She began to remove her sandals, and untied the straps of her dress at the base of her neck, letting it fall around her ankles. She was about to unclasp her bra, when a voice behind her said, “Here, let me help you with that.”

Haruka shrieked and leapt across the room to face her intruder. Tokiya stood by her pile of clothes, bemused.  It was all she could do keep herself from passing out. “You could have knocked!”

“I did,” he replied softly. “You didn’t answer, so I opened the door, and there you were.”

“How much did you see?” She asked accusingly, but did not need an answer, judging for herself from the bulge in the front of his trousers. Tokiya look away in embarrassment. Smiling, she crossed the room and put her arms around his shoulders. “Is that really all you need?”

“Well, not exactly,” he replied, his deep eyes glinting as he leaned his face close to hers. “It only gets me started.” He moved his lips painfully close to hers. Haruka screamed internally under the tension, desperate for the feel of his lips against hers, but he waited, relishing her frustration.

Haruka burst under her need for his touch, and swiftly pressed herself against him, from her lips to her chest, slamming him against the wall in her desperation. Tokiya winced, but the rush of pleasure from feeling her body against his was the only thing he could feel in that moment. He held back slightly to beg her onwards, but she pushed her hips firmly against his, and he moaned at the feeling of his erection between her legs.

“Don’t you know,” Haruka said between flurried kisses, “that you shouldn’t bottle up your feelings?”

“If you insist.” Tokiya picked Haruka up in his arms and lay her on the bed. Lying down next to her, he remembered why he had entered the room. “I believe I interrupted you from doing something important.” Moving downwards, he began to nuzzle her breasts. The sensation of his hot breath along the lace of her bra sent warm shivers racing through her body.

Tokiya slipped a hand under one of the cups and kneaded her breast gently, watching as she arched her back. Haruka couldn’t help but let out a low moan as his fingers brushed along her nipple, and lifted herself off the bed to allow him to unfasten her bra. Taking the hint, he removed the lacy undergarment and while continuing what he was doing, he began working on the other breast with his mouth. His squeezing and sucking filled Haruka with ecstasy. “Oh, Tokiya…” He tweaked at the nipple and she let out a noise.

It spurred her into action, and without hesitation she undid his shirt and pressed her lips against his as she unbuckled his trousers. Slipping off her underwear, Tokiya wasted no time in rubbing his freed member against her folds. She was already dripping, and he let her juices coat his hardness.

Haruka wrapped her legs around his hips, but Tokiya paused. He wanted her to beg for it, wanted her to cry out for him. Her breathing grew more desperate as he moved slowly against her entrance. It didn’t take long. “Please… Tokiya… take me…” She moved her hips upwards and begged.

Equally desperate, Tokiya sheathed himself inside of her, pressing deeper into her core and exclaiming as he moved through her wet, tight entrance. Haruka felt her mind slip away, consumed with the feeling of Tokiya inside of her. He remembered where her ultimate pleasure was, and thrust against the spot over and over again, turned on by her pleasure. Haruka gripped the sheets as she let the bliss wash over her in waves, losing all awareness of time and place. Only their passion remained.

Tokiya was equally impassioned. As Haruka’s walls tightened around him, he grew closer and more lust-driven. He felt her clench, and as she came, he couldn’t help but release himself inside of her, spending himself and orgasming with her. Filled with bliss, he lay inside of her for a moment, enjoying the sensation of her twitching core against his member.

Eventually, the two of them lay next to one another, hot and contented. They drifted into sleep to sounds of their slowing breaths, sharing their warmth and love as they rested.

 

 

The next morning, Haruka had little difficulty observing the change of atmosphere during breakfast. Emotions ran high between the members of STARISH, and Natsuki and Syo were particularly cheerful. If she hadn’t been in her own secret relationship, she might not have seen the subtly exchanged glances and faint blushing between the boys, and when she realised that they had confessed to each other at last, it was all she could do to stop herself congratulating them in front of the others. The group dynamic lifted again in rehearsals, and STARISH’s future looked especially bright.


	7. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One good prank deserves another, especially if they're kinky...

Haruka ambled out of the small forest and towards the crest of a grassy hill, glancing down at the small note in her hands. The crumpled paper simply read “Meet me at midday over the southern hill”.  A crude sketch of her route had been added. _At least I can’t get lost_ , Haruka thought, completely aware how dreadful her sense of direction was.

As she rounded the top of the hill, she stopped. The view was splendid, from the soft green hills to the riverbed below and the scattering of trees across the landscape. A warm breeze ruffled her summer dress. Haruka closed her eyes, took a deep breath in, and smiled. _How lucky we are that Saotome invited us all here, and that he has such wonderful estates._

Opening her eyes again, she spotted a figure sitting under a tree midway down the slope, and so she walked onwards to see if this was the mysterious person who sent her the note. When she drew close, Tokiya, who had been lounging in the shade, heard her footsteps and greeted her.

“Haruka, you made it.”

“Did you plan this?”

Tokiya smiled and invited her to sit with him. He had set up a picnic rug and a few platters of sandwiches and fruit for the two of them. “I figured you’d want a break from your composing at some stage. You’d been working really hard yesterday.”

“I’m just trying to write something amazing for you all, and I haven’t quite got it yet. I had a block this morning, so I don’t think I could have written anything anyway.”

“Here,” Tokiya said, handing her a plate of sandwiches, “maybe some time outdoors will help.”

The two of them sat in the early afternoon light, eating and talking for a while. The summer sun was beaming down and birds chirped merrily from across the river. Haruka lay her head on Tokiya’s chest. His heartbeat matched her own, and she enjoyed the gentle rhythm next to her ear.

“Would you like some chocolate, Haruka?”

She purred a happy reply, but had to reluctantly detach herself from his chest as he moved towards the picnic basket to find the chocolates. They had melted slightly in the heat, but she still took a few. Haruka had just finished her first, when she noticed that she had managed to drip some onto Tokiya’s white shirt.

“Oh no! I’m so sorry! Here, let me help you.” She hurriedly took a napkin and some water from the basket and dabbed at the stain. The cool liquid seeped into the material. It was refreshing on his skin, and Tokiya relaxed into the coolness. Noticing his contentment, Haruka thought for a moment, before abandoning the napkin. She licked at the stain with her tongue, and smiled secretly as she felt his body tense with realisation.

“Haruka?”

“The napkin wasn’t working- I had to try something else.” She said sweetly, feigning innocence.

Tokiya looked at her in puzzlement. _Has the heat gone to her head?_ “It’s alright Haruka, it’s only a small spot. It’ll come out in the wash, I’m sure.”

Haruka was not discouraged. Her first attempt hadn’t worked, but surely her next plan would. Taking up another chocolate, she ‘accidentally’ dropped some on her upper thigh. “Tokiya, I’ve made such a mess. Could you help me?”

Still confused at her strange behaviour, he gathered a few more serviettes and tried to pass them to her, but she shook her head. “My fingers are all sticky,” she complained.

Tokiya dabbed some water onto the napkin and gently wiped the chocolate from her pale skin. Haruka shivered sensitively from his touch. Tokiya noticed this time and started to get an inkling of what was going on.

Haruka saw the dawning in his eyes, and took the opportunity to move closer to him. “That stain is really quite bad,” she insisted. “Maybe you should just take the whole shirt off?”

“Haruka!” Tokiya gaped. “What if someone sees us?”

Haruka ignored his protests and began unbuttoning it. His pale skin was warm under her fingers which deftly traced his back as she removed his shirt. Despite his initial complaints, Tokiya enjoyed her touch and the breeze against his chest.

Haruka sat herself on Tokiya’s lap and took another chocolate and placed it in the middle of his chest, watching it melt slowly in the heat. Its glossy liquid made Haruka lick her lips before she gently tasted it. Her soft tongue caressed Tokiya’s skin in small circular movements. Tokiya shivered in pleasure as she moved, letting out a gasp as she suddenly began kissing his chest. He couldn’t move, but nor did he particularly want to. _I’ve never seen her be this spontaneous before…_ Aroused by watching her, his member began pushing up at the fabric of his pants.

The chocolate was slowly eaten. When nothing remained, Haruka leant up to Tokiya’s ear and whispered. “Did that whet your appetite?” she asked seductively. Tokiya exhaled sharply as her words tickled his neck. As she drew away, he couldn’t help but stare at her. Haruka tilted her head to one side questioningly.

“Haruka… you’re so… sexy…” Tokiya stammered.

She blushed and giggled, before reaching into the picnic basket once more and handing him a chocolate of his own.

_I know exactly where this belongs_ , Tokiya thought, rolling Haruka off his lap and onto her back. He gently slipped the straps of her dress over her shoulders and carefully slid the chocolate between her breasts. It melted almost instantly on her warm curves. He wasted no time in placing his head to her chest and licking the chocolatey puddle, being sure to place long, delicate strokes across the skin of her breasts. Haruka melted as quickly as the chocolate had, gasping and moaning at the touch of his tongue.

While teasing with his tongue, Tokiya let his hands wander beneath the hem of her dress, and while he distracted her with a particularly erotic kiss on her cleavage, he slid her underwear from her hips. He locked his deep blue eyes with hers as he licked again, and undid the waistband of his trousers.

He wasn’t sure what it was- perhaps the perfect weather, the heat, or the soft green grass-  but Tokiya wanted Haruka so desperately in that moment, no longer caring that they were in public. He could see in her own golden orbs that she was just as aroused, and moving in harmony, they slid their hips together.

Exchanging passionate kisses, Tokiya wet himself in Haruka’s folds, before Haruka decided she couldn’t wait any longer. She took his head in her hands and kissed him in longing, urging him on. Tokiya thrust himself deep inside of her, and she arched her back as he continued moving in and out. The taste of the chocolate, his warm flesh inside of her, the sensation as he pressed into the deepest part of her core- it was too for her mind to cope with. Her wailing grew louder, and Tokiya struggled to restrain himself. His groans revealed his desires for her, her wetness filling his body with lust.

Lightning danced behind Haruka’s eyes, and her chest felt like it would burst. The wave of orgasm crashed down upon her, and with a loud squeal, she squirted all over Tokiya. So close to orgasming himself, Tokiya groaned at the sensation but continued thrusting. Haruka was still so wet, and her toes and fingers tingled as he carried on. She moaned his name, and he moaned hers. Her core pulsed against his hardness, sending pangs of desire along his spine. He thrust faster and deeper as he felt his climax begin, and Haruka began to peak for the second time. Together, they cried out, and Tokiya came inside of her and Haruka squirted again.

Exhausted, they lay down beside each other in the cool grass. Tokiya had begun to shut his eyes, when Haruka made a noise. He turned to see her giggling.

“What’s the matter?”

Haruka giggled more. “We just… in public…”

Tokiya smiled, and began to chuckle. Before long, they were both in fits, unable to control their soft laughter. They lay there laughing in the grass as the breeze blew, and let the afternoon slip away.

 

 

Later that evening, Haruka heard a knock on the door, but when she answered, no-one was there. She went to close the door behind her, puzzled, and noticed a little white note under her feet. Curious, she opened it, expecting another note from Tokiya, but instead, it read, “I hope you enjoyed the chocolates, little lamb. Think of them as my apology to you.”

_Ren?!_ Haruka sat down slowly on the edge of her bed, and took everything in. _Then, the chocolates…_

Another knock on the door interrupted her. She dashed over, determined to catch Ren leaving notes. She swung it open wide. “Ren, what on earth are you-”

Tokiya’s confused face greeted her instead.

“Oh! Tokiya, I thought…”

“So Ren spoke to you?” He asked, walking into Haruka’s room.

“Not exactly, but I did receive this.” She handed him the note. “What on earth is going on?”

“Masato just spoke to me. It seems Ren wanted to make it up to us, in his… usual fashion…”

“… eh?”

Tokiya sat down on her bed, and motioned for Haruka to join him. “It seems that the two of them had a conversation the other day about chocolate, and its… aphrodisiac properties.”

 Haruka had no idea where he was going with this.

“Masato learned the other week how to make chocolates that trigger… emotions… of a sexual kind.”

“Wait, where did you get that picnic basket from?”

“Masato suggested it, and provided all the food. Including the chocolates.”

Haruka paled. “Then… they…”

Tokiya nodded sternly. “It seems Ren was keen to try it, but Masato wasn’t. So, they used us as guinea pigs, and watched to see how it worked.”

“Watched?!”

The two of them sat in embarrassed silence for a while, before Tokiya spoke again.

“Haruka, I’m so sorry, if I’d known-”

She interrupted him. “But, I actually don’t regret anything. I don’t mind so much.” She reddened more. “Being with you like that was perfect, and I wouldn’t change anything.”

“Not even that they… were there?”

“Well, maybe that. But still.” She leaned over and kissed him, and he instantly relaxed.

“I’m glad you’re okay with this.” Tokiya sighed. “I can’t believe I let them fool us like that.”

“Perhaps we don’t have to let them get away with anything.” Haruka gleamed.

 

 

Returning from dinner, Ren and Masato strolled towards their dorm, the fading light casting long shadows at their feet. They walked in silence, content and full of food. Masato let a brief smile cross his face, truly happy at the turn of events between the two of them. The tightness in his chest hadn’t faded and he was still nervous in Ren’s company, but he felt safe and loved. It was worth every discomfort. Ren, stealing a glance, noticed the fleeting smile, and couldn’t help but let out a quiet chuckle. Masato blushed, causing Ren to laugh a little louder. He took Masato’s hand and gave a squeeze.

They reached their dorm after a while. The sun had set, and twilight had settled on their cabin.

“You have the keys, right Hijirikawa?”

Masato fumbled though his pockets, but was unsuccessful. “Nope. Do you?”

Ren did the same without luck. “I could have sworn I gave them to you after lunch. Here, I’ll get my phone.”

Even with the light from Ren’s phone, the keys were nowhere to be found. Masato cursed under his breath. “We should check we haven’t dropped them,” he muttered, hastily scouring the veranda. Ren joined him and stopped when he found a note on the door. He read it under the glow of his phone before passing it to Masato. It simply read, “Enjoy the champagne.”

“It doesn’t even say who wrote it,” Masato puzzled, “and where’s this champagne it’s talking about?”

“Over here.” Ren rounded the corner of the cabin and returned with a bottle and two large flute glasses. “They even put a ribbon on it. How charming.” He began unwrapping the foil at the neck of the bottle.

“Do you really think this is the time for that?” Masato furrowed his eyebrows. “We can’t even get into our room.”

“When would a better time be? I’ll send the others a text asking if anyone found our keys, and we can sit on the porch and drink.” The cork gave way with a loud pop, froth bubbling out of the top.

Masato sighed. Ren’s laidback attitude was something he knew he would never understand. He took the bottle and filled the glasses, letting Ren send their distress call to the others. A few responded immediately saying they hadn’t seen the keys, so the pair settled on the porch, backs against the log cabin walls.

“Here’s to pleasant weather,” Ren sarcastically toasted, before adding with sincerity, “and good company.” They clinked glasses.

The bubbles danced on their tongues, and several glasses later, the pair were laughing merrily.

“Masato, did I ever tell you how much I like your calligraphy?” Despite how much Ren had drunk, he was handling his alcohol well, perhaps more articulate than usual.

Masato shook his head. He’d stopped after a few glasses but was still a little drowsed. “No?” He tilted his head questioningly.

“I’ve always wanted to do calligraphy. You make it look so… romantic? You should teach me! That’d be fun…”

Masato shook his head again. “You wouldn’t have the patience, and you’d get ink all over those white clothes of yours,” he slurred.

“Hmm. I think you might be right.” Ren leant his head close to Masato’s, before his phone buzzed on the decking. He fumbled for it. “It’s from Tokiya. He’s coming over with the key. Actually,” Ren squinted at the screen, “that was ten minutes ago. I mustn’t have heard it go off before. He’ll be here soon I think.”

Sure enough, Tokiya strolled down the path moments later. Ren and Masato staggered to their feet as he joined them on the porch. “Ev’ning Ichinose.” Ren greeted.

Tokiya smiled in amusement. He looked at the empty champagne bottle and their flushed faces. _They made short work of that._ “Your keys.” He handed Ren the keys, not sure if Masato was capable of holding them.

“Thank you kindly.” Masato bowed but lost his footing slightly as he stood up again, stumbling forward into Tokiya. Tokiya rolled his eyes. “He’s all yours, Jingujji,” he said, passing Masato over to Ren. “You should watch where you put your keys next time.”

“Will do. Say hello to Haruka for us- I hope her songs are going splendidly. Thanks once again for saving us.”

“No problems, rest up.” Tokiya left the two of them to their fumbled attempts to unlock the door, but ducked behind a nearby bush where Haruka was waiting for him.

“The champagne was successful,” he remarked.

Haruka giggled. “Time for the rest of the plan. Let’s hope it works.”

Ren eventually managed to unlock the door, by which time Masato had regained his balance. They pushed it wide and turned on the lights, to find a trail of rose petals leading to the bed, where a shiny pair of handcuffs lay.

Masato blushed. _Ren, you romantic devil._

Ren smirked. _You know exactly how to set a mood after all, Masato._ He pushed the door shut and walked over to the bed, lying down in the rose petals.

It was almost too much for Masato to bear. He followed, seduced by the sight in front of him. They drunkenly began to remove each item of clothing, fumbling with the buckles and buttons. Ren’s lips brushed against Masato’s neck and earlobes again and again. Goosebumps prickled his skin as Ren nipped at his flesh, leaving small, sensitive bruises, and he gasped.

From within their hiding place, Haruka and Tokiya looked at each other and nodded. They parted with a kiss and left for their separate cabins. They would afford the boys some privacy, even if they hadn’t been allowed that privilege themselves.

Meanwhile, Masato took up the handcuffs, deftly pushed Ren against the head of the bed, and locked him in place, giving a gentle shush to his protests. The alcohol had given him more assertion than usual, surprising Ren and turning him on even more. He strained to kiss Masato again, but was denied.

“You’ll have to wait,” Masato teased. Ren panted with desire- he was normally in control of the pace and had Masato begging as he teased. He was looking forward to this.

Masato lowered himself towards Ren’s groin. He looked up seductively as he licked his lips and lowered his mouth to Ren’s erection. Ren braced for Masato’s lips to encircle him, but cocked an eyebrow as nothing happened. Masato smiled. “Patience,” he said, hovering millimetres from the tip. His hot breath brushed against it, and Ren shuddered sensitively.

Using the tip of his tongue, he licked delicately at the tip, testing just how sensitive Ren was. The salty pre-cum mingled with the bitter taste of the champagne. Masato watched Ren’s face and the tensing of his muscles.

Ren couldn’t stand it much longer. He gave a thrust with his hips and begged. “Please, Masato.” They locked gaze and Masato grinned.

“Why didn’t you say so earlier?” But instead of wrapping his lips around the shaft as Ren had expected, he reached over to the nightstand and began coating his fingers in lube, noticing Ren’s surprise. “What? You taught me to never be predictable.” Ren nodded in concession.

Masato slowly pushed a finger inside, and then another, preparing Ren. It stang a little, but they had done this many times in the past few weeks. The anticipation built inside of him as he watched Masato coating his own hardened member in lube. Once he was ready, Masato pushed Ren’s legs upwards into the crook of his arms and rubbed himself at the entrance.

“Masato…” Ren breathed.

He wasted no time, and slowly sheathed himself inside of Ren, pushing gently and deeply. Ren moaned in pleasure. “Please… faster…” Masato gave a fast thrust to the deepest part of Ren, who wailed as a blinding light of lust flashed behind his eyes. Over and over, Masato thrust himself into his lover, revelling in the tightness around his shaft and letting out sharp breaths of desire. Ren strained against the handcuffs. His stomach tightened with every movement and their heat radiated into the room. Ren’s mind began to slip away with the sheer passion. He let out a cry as Masato gave his all.

Masato was reaching climax as well, assisted by the vision of Ren in front of him, handcuffed to the bed and completely vulnerable to his every action. His member twitched against Ren’s prostrate, pushing Ren over the edge. He tensed and came over his chest. Masato gasped and spent himself, letting his own mind fill with the sensation of their entwined bodies. The pair of them collapsed in pleasure, and were asleep within moments, content and drunk.

 

Ren awoke first, light filtering in through the window. _We didn’t shut the curtains last night? How tired were we?_ The memories started returning to his pounding head. The key. The champagne. The sex. His headache was burning into his skull, clearly hungover, and all of the muscles from his hips to his neck ached. Ren tried to get up, but remembered. He was still firmly handcuffed to the bed.

“Masato.”

Masato was dead to the world. He had curled up against Ren’s chest and was sleeping heavily.

“Masato!”

He gave a small groan and rolled over onto his other side. “I’m sleeping…” he muttered.

“MASATO!”

“What.” Masato snapped sleepily. “This better be important…” He rubbed his eyes, opened them slowly, and took in the view. “Well you look pretty sexy. Did you want another round already?”

“Not exactly.” Ren rolled his eyes and tipped his head to the handcuffs. “Do you possibly have the keys for these?”

“Did you sleep like that?”

“Well you passed out pretty quickly after cleaning us up.”

“Shit. I’m so sorry.” Masato went to sit up, fumbled, and rolled heavily onto the floor. He stood up wincing. “Geez, how much did I drink last night?”

“If I remember correctly, it was a bottle between the two of us.”

Masato stumbled across the room, desperately searching for the key. “There’s nothing. I can’t find one.”

“It didn’t roll under the bed?” Ren was getting impatient now. All of his muscles were burning.

“Oh no.” Masato sat up from the end of the bed.

“What?”

“There wasn’t a key with the handcuffs.”

“Are you sure?!”

“Now that I remember, the handcuffs were just on the bed by themselves. No key. Nothing.”

Ren’s eyes widened. “Well you better find something.”

“You set this up! Where did you even get the handcuffs from?”

“Me? I didn’t do this- I thought you were trying to be romantic!”

They sat in silence, before the realisation hit them.

“So if you didn’t plan this…”

“And you didn’t plan this…”

“Who did?”

“Do you think… Tokiya did?”

Masato slapped a hand to his forehead, and groaned as the pain ricocheted through his skull. “Payback?”

“Sure seems like it.”

“I’ll go and find him. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“Thanks. I can’t exactly help you there.” Ren rattled the cuffs. “Before you go, can you perhaps cover me up a little?” He was still mostly bare, stretched out across the bed.

“But you look so sexy when you can’t do anything about it,” Masato teased. Ren rolled his eyes again, and Masato relented, pulling the sheets up over his waist. “Better? I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“You’d better put some clothes on first,” Ren sighed.

 

 

“Woah, Masato! You look like hell.”

_Thanks Syo, good morning to you too_.

“Did you get drunk or something last night?” Ottoya jabbed Masato sharply in the ribs, and he flinched and tried not to spill his stomach.

Ignoring their questioning, he asked, “Have you seen Tokiya? I need to talk to him urgently.”

“Why? Need a hangover cure?” Syo teased.

“Not exactly. But it is urgent.”

 “He went for a stroll towards your cabin a few minutes ago. We sent him over ‘cos you two sleepyheads hadn’t gotten up yet.” Ottoya grinned.

_Shit_. “Thanks, I’ll be back. Ren will be down in a while.”

Masato walked as quickly as he could back to his cabin, to find Tokiya and Haruka laughing outside the cabin. He frowned. “I take it you have the key?”

“Yes.” Tokiya wiped tears from his eyes and handed the keys over to Masato. “I can’t believe you didn’t think we’d get you back.” Haruka was doubled over in hysterics.

“Yeah, real funny.” Masato went to unlock the door, when more laughter erupted from behind him.

The others had followed him out of curiosity and were not disappointed. Masato turned crimson. Ren, on the other hand, was quite alright with the attention, showing off his semi-naked figure and winking at the others. _He’s always been such a flirt_.

Once he unlocked the door, he called out to Ren so the others could hear. “If you’re enjoying the attention so much, I could leave you there?”

Ren’s faced darkened, and the group laughed more.

Once Ren was out of the handcuffs, the others left them in peace for a while, but certainly the teasing went on well into the week, and Haruka and Tokiya were very satisfied with their retaliation.


	8. Knots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka is getting stressed, so Tokiya comes to her rescue.

The rain trickled down the windowpane, streaking the dim view of the grey clouds outside. Inside, Tokiya paced across his room in discomfort, quiet and unsettled. It had been days since he had any vague form of communication with Haruka. She wasn’t answering her phone, and had avoided him over the past few days since they had returned from the retreat.

“Tokiyaaa.” Ottoya interrupted his thoughts, rolling his head over the back of the couch to speak with his roommate. “Why are you so cagey?”

Tokiya sent him a look that Ottoya could understand, even upside-down, and continued pacing as if he hadn’t spoken.

“Are you worried about your advertisement? Or about STARISH? Do you think HEAVENS is going to beat us?”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he let out an exasperated sigh without breaking step. “No, I’m not worried about any of that.”

“You are worried though. I’ve seen your thinking face, I can tell the difference.” Ottoya was surprisingly observant, and Tokiya had become acutely aware of this. “You know you can talk to me, right?”

Silently, Tokiya perched on the end of his bed.

“Is it Nanami?”

Tokiya turned his head away in embarrassment, taken by surprise at just how correct Ottoya was. “She’s going to burn herself out under all this pressure,” he muttered.

“I thought that was it.” Ottoya rolled his gaze up towards the ceiling. “We’re all worried. She’s not telling anyone what’s on her mind. She tries to take everything on by herself and I think it’s too much this time.”

Tokiya grunted in agreement and let himself fall backwards onto his bed, his worries swirling on the ceiling in front of him. He couldn’t shake the dread in his stomach, no matter how deeply he breathed.

“I just wish there was some way to help.” Ottoya sighed.

_She’s forgotten who she is in trying to save us. She’s overcomplicated her arrangement and she’s not herself._ Memories of losing himself surfaced in his mind; the transition away from HAYATO, forgetting his own sound and style, losing himself in HAYATO, and then Haruka, crying on the beach. Her words rang clear, and he remembered all of the support she’d given since. The little things that she did or said often had the greatest impact, triggering memories or reactions that were true and meaningful rather than feigned. _Maybe I could do the same…_ He thought of the things that made her happy, the things that made her passionate. A plan began to form in his mind.

 

 

_This disguise is terrible._ Tokiya grimaced beneath the scarf wrapped around his face and pushed the glasses firmly onto the bridge of his nose. _And yet, no-one has recognised me._ The square in the middle of the city was bustling with people finishing work or finding food, the crowds swelling like tides. Large screens vied for attention and flashed promises of wealth and happiness. _Let’s hope Haruka gets to the right spot._

Sure enough, a timid Nanami Haruka stepped into view a few feet away. He watched her face as she realised where she stood, concerned by the dullness in her eyes. Her every action showed signs of defeat. All he could do was wait, and hope his plan worked.

A large screen on the opposing high-rise went dark, and then began to broadcast his advertisement. Tokiya looked away, still unused to seeing himself, rather than HAYATO, staring back at him. It had been much easier to detach himself from the person he pretended to be than from his own performance. Instead, he gauged Haruka’s reaction as the advertisement played out, his voice seemingly serenading the crowds, but he hoped she knew that it was for her alone. Every note he had recorded he had imagined singing privately for her. Haruka’s body was relaxing into his words and she was being soothed by the song she had written. Tokiya found himself smiling as he watched her pain drift away.

It was over soon enough. He was determined to catch her in the crowds, but in his haste he accidentally knocked her down, grabbing her arm to stop her fall. As she realised who he was, he noticed tears in her golden eyes and a dampness to her face. _It’s time to save you the way you saved me,_ he thought, leading her away from the crowds to a nearby festival.

 

 

“Open wide.”

Haruka obliged, letting Tokiya feed her some more. The festival food was delicious, and he had been insistent after she admitted how little she’d eaten over the past few days. It was embarrassing how poorly she’d looked after herself facing the looming battle with HEAVENS. So, she willingly sat on a bench in the park and ate with Tokiya, very few people passing by the tree under which they sat.

Tokiya gave her another mouthful, this time too hot, and she cried out, the food burning her tongue. She hastily swallowed and panted, the cool air relieving her burns.

“I’m so sorry, I should have cooled it first! Are you alright?”

“It’s nothing, I’m fine.” Haruka smiled.

“Are you sure? Here let me help.” Tokiya drew his face in close, and touched his lips against hers. She gasped in surprise, and Tokiya used his tongue to soothe her hurt. Melting in to his embrace, Haruka closed her eyes. His tongue softly traced her teeth, and she shuddered in delight, overwhelmed with the sensation.

Eventually, he withdrew, staring intently her. Haruka’s daze made him smile, and he was pleased that he had helped her relax.

“Better?” He asked.

“You could say that.” Haruka replied hazily, unable to tear her eyes away from his.

“Let me try again.” He took another morsel and this time, made sure that it was cool enough to eat before popping it into her mouth. He adoringly watched her small, delicate lips close around the food.

Once they were finished he took her for a stroll, and she confessed everything she’d been clinging to. Her desperation to save the group, her attempts to make their arrangement the best, and how far she had drifted from her own style. As she cried, he took her into his arms, and cradled away her tears.

“Don’t try to take on everything by yourself anymore,” he whispered into her ear. “I want you to share your pain with me. I love you, and I swear to you that I’ll never let you get so lost that you lose sight of who you are.”

Haruka pressed herself more deeply into his robes and let her tears subside with the gentility of his words. Looking upwards, she asked him, “Do you promise?”

“I promise.” He leant down, kissed her forehead, and wiped the tears from her eyes. “Come, I have a surprise for you.”

They continued along the path, until six figures appeared on the hill and the serenade by STARISH he had planned began. Haruka let herself be taken in by the warmth and safety of their song and remembered the happiness she had felt when writing it. _Never again will I forget why I write. Not to win, but to make people happy._

When her mind returned to her friends in front of her, they were giving Tokiya a hard time for spending time alone with her, much of which was Ren’s doing. _Ren… why you…_ As she went to his defence, a whistle pierced the night, followed by a flash of light and a loud bang. Fireworks lit up the sky in rainbow hues and they all stood in the summer air and enjoyed the show. No-one noticed when Haruka took Tokiya’s hand in hers to say thank you.

 

 

A knock sounded on the other side of Haruka’s door. It was later in the evening, and she’d sat down at her desk to rework the arrangement, this time with happiness in her heart. She looked questioningly at the door. “Come in?” she called.

Tokiya peered around the door. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better. This evening was the most fun I’d had since the trip. Feel free to come in, I’m just working on the arrangement.”

“Still worried?” Tokiya moved around to stand behind her, and massaged her neck a little. “You’re very tense.”

Haruka winced as he hit a knot in her shoulder. “I just want to get this right and make it up to everyone.”

“Well you won’t get any work done when you’re this knotted up.” He reached out his hand and walked her over to the bed. “Let me help de-stress you.”

She sat on the edge of the bed as Tokiya knelt behind her. He began to knead her shoulders, working out the tension in her neck and shoulder blades. She sighed with every knot released. As he went, he planted gentle kisses on her skin. Her muscles began to relax, her breathing deepened, and her mind slowly drifted.

Tokiya moved his hands under her pyjama shirt and further down her back and ribcage. He was enjoying mapping every inch of her body with his hands and mouth, and he wasn’t planning on stopping anytime soon. Sure that she was completely relaxed, he moved his hands towards her chest and massaged her breasts. Haruka moaned, letting him have complete control of her body. He rubbed and teased her breasts, pinching occasionally at her nipples. Her mouth formed a round ‘o’ as his warm hands stimulated her.

Moving away, Tokiya asked her to face him on the bed, and he took her right arm in his hands. He stretched it away from her and planted soft kisses from her shoulder to her wrist. Haruka let herself fall away to the sensation of his lips on her skin.

“Your fingers must be so sore after all the writing you’ve done,” he breathed, and one by one, he sucked on each finger. His tongue gently pushed her fingers against the roof of his mouth, and the pressure sent warm pangs into her core.

“How did you know,” Haruka gasped, “that this feels so good…”

“I do research just like you,” he replied. Haruka reddened. “Yes, I accidentally stumbled across those manga you read. Don’t be embarrassed, I was cross I hadn’t thought of doing the same.” He smiled up at her as he worked on her little finger, and she smiled back in relief.

Once finished with her hands, Tokiya slowly undid the buttons on her shirt, planting delicate kisses on her collarbone. Haruka shuddered as he licked his tongue along its length towards her shoulder. She would have fallen backwards on to the bed had he not caught her. The silken pyjama shirt was slipped from her shoulders, and Tokiya lowered her onto her back, his body held inches from hers. He drew his tongue across her stomach, past her belly button, towards the V of her hips. Haruka went to remove her pyjama shorts, but he stopped her. “Allow me,” he said. Tokiya lifted her hips a little and pulled the pants and underwear downwards until they lay around her ankles.

Taking the opportunity, he pressed his lips against her inner thigh. Haruka moaned. He licked gently upwards, and with every goosebump and movement she made, he was increasingly aroused. He cupped her cheeks in his hands as he drew closer to her entrance. She was already dripping wet when he gave a slow, faint lick along her folds, her moaning growing in intensity. He felt himself twitching, his member desperately tugging at his trousers. As he placed his lips to her and pushed his tongue deep into her, her back arched and her eyes rolled backwards with pleasure. Tokiya licked and sucked from her for as long as he could, savouring each taste of her juices.

Eventually, he came up for air, and gazed at Haruka’s flushed face. “Haruka, I can’t hold on anymore,” he said, unbuckling his trousers and freeing his erection. “I need to feel you around me.”

She nodded happily, and they locked lips as Tokiya guided himself into her. They gasped simultaneously as he pressed into her, both already so close to orgasm. Haruka’s legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he thrust again and again into the deepest part of her, and his breath was hot against her ear. Haruka’s kiss on the side of his neck sent warm shivers along his spine, as he relished the tight, wet sensation on his shaft. “Haruka,” he groaned, feeling his body tense in anticipation.

“Tokiya…” Haruka felt her body become luminous with arousal, only aware of the heat and passion that consumed them. “Take... me…” she breathed, letting out a soft whimper as he held her tightly.

Tokiya could hold on no more. He let out a low moan, and let the sensation carry him to orgasm, spilling himself inside of her. They lay there, panting and hot, unable to move at all. His head rested on her chest and his arms embraced her.

“Feeling more relaxed?” Tokiya eventually asked.

He got no response. Haruka was already sound asleep in his arms. _That good, huh?_ He smiled, and let himself drift into sleep as well.

 

 

Rehearsals continued the next day with much success. Haruka had reworked the arrangement in the morning, and it far outshone any version she had made before.

“Amazing!” Ottoya shouted, pumping a fist into the air after an energy-charged run-through. “Haruka, it’s fantastic!”

“It really is, Nanami. This is your best version yet.” Cecil concurred.

 “Thank you, everyone.” Haruka beamed.

“You’re quite relaxed today,” Masato added. “You’re nowhere near as tense through your shoulders as you were a few days ago.”

“I… uh… had a really good massage yesterday afternoon as well. It was… refreshing,” Haruka lied.

“I’ve been looking for a good massage place for weeks,” Natsuki began. “Do you think you could tell us-”

Ren interrupted him hastily to suggest they break for lunch, having figured out what going on by the tinge to Tokiya’s face, and gave Haruka a wink as he did. Tokiya let out a breath he didn’t realised he’d been holding. The last thing they needed two days before the UTA-PRI concert was the group knowing about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, thank you for being so patient! Writing has been hard these last couple of months, and as I write this I am almost finished the final chapter of this work- which, by the way, has been torturous to write (tying up loose ends, etc.) Stay tuned in the next few weeks, as it will hopefully be done by then.


	9. Love- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's concert day! Shenanigans occur...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've all waited long enough for these chapters, I think (plus I'm so excited that I've finally finished my first long work!). This chapter, like some of the others, follows the plot of the last two episodes quite closely, with direct quotes etc. I'll be releasing the final chapter tomorrow, so hold on to your hats!

The UTA-PRI award ceremony was one sleep away. Despite the ever-building pressure they all were facing against their rival, HEAVENS, there was an air of support and confidence within the group. Cecil had finally mastered the dancing and the spinning had ceased. Syo was tempering Natsuki’s emotions. Ren was boosting Masato’s confidence and giving him stage presence advice. Ottoya was reminding Tokiya to let loose and enjoy the performance, ignoring the large amount of eye rolling.

But Haruka was nervous. She was confident in her arrangement, and even more so in the group, however HEAVENS had a powerful stage presence beyond anything she’d seen before. She was unwilling to admit it, but it was even greater than STARISH’s last performance. The ambition in their eyes scared her.

She wandered the corridors to clear her head. The sun had set and a warm summery breeze drifted through open windows. Before she knew it, Haruka found herself in the garden near the lake, and sat on a bench for a while, gazing at the moonlit waters. Her mind thought back to those first few days with Tokiya, and she smiled.

“It’s a nice evening for a walk, Miss Nanami,” a familiar voice called out.

Haruka jumped at the sound, and turned to see Shining Saotome emerging from the bushes behind her. She went to stand, but he shook his head. “Please, stay seated.” He strode over and sat himself down next to her.

“President, why are you out here?”

“The same reason as you, Miss Nanami. I cannot sleep before such an important event.”

Haruka hung her head. “Tomorrow is going to be close, isn’t it?”

Saotome grunted an agreement. “HEAVENS is strong, yes. But I have no doubt in my mind that STARISH will be safe.”

“Huh?”

Saotome continued. “I have known Otori for many, many years. His heart follows its own path, but his goals have always been success and fame. In fact, HEAVENS appears to be the same. They are missing something- something that STARISH already has.”

“What is it, President?”

He let out a bellowing laugh, before speaking quietly. “I cannot tell you, Miss Nanami. You must find out for yourself. Nevertheless, you and Tokiya will keep your secret from the world for a while longer- STARISH will do well.”

Haruka nodded, but realised that they had failed to keep their secret entirely. “President,” she hesitantly began. “There were some issues in the last few weeks, and I think… well… the secret isn’t actually… much of a secret anymore.”

“Miss Nanami, I am well aware of this.”

“Eh?”

“It was necessary for the others to find out, but it had to be done the way it was to avoid any conflict, understood?”

“I think so?”

“When STARISH succeeds tomorrow night, you may tell the others who do not know, but do it in a way that does not hurt them, yes?”

“Of course.”

“Gooood. Everything is falling into place. And so, I bid you adieu. Sleep well Miss Nanami.” With that, Saotome stood and back-flipped over the bench, disappearing into the bushes once more.

Still confused from their encounter, Haruka remained on the bench, mulling over Saotome’s words. As she reflected, a sense of ease crept into her heart, as well as curiosity. _What is it that STARISH has?_ She wandered back to her room as she pondered. A hand brushed her shoulder as she reached for the door handle, and she jumped for the second time that night. She spun around to see Tokiya.

“Haruka, it’s ok.” Tokiya said. “I’m sorry I startled you.”

Haruka breathed in relief, desperately trying to catch her breath. “It’s alright. When did you get here?”

“A few moments ago. You walked straight past me.” A look of concern briefly showed on his face. “Are you worried?”

Haruka shook her head. “Actually, I’m not. Not even slightly.” She tugged Tokiya’s collar towards her and kissed him deeply, her confidence for tomorrow spilling over as she pressed her lips against his. After a moment, she released him with a smile. His puzzled, but contented face stared back at hers.

“What was that for? I’m not complaining, mind you.”

“It was for good luck.” Haruka smiled back, blushing slightly. “I know that you’ll do well tomorrow.”

Tokiya tilted his head to one side, smiling. “You know, do you? Well, as long as we have your support, then I know that we’ll be fine. You’ve got us this far, we won’t let you down. And plus, I’m actually enjoying the secrecy a little.” He leaned in, his lips almost touching hers. “It means I can have you all to myself.” He let his lips touch hers gently.

“Heh, well, about that…” Haruka explained what Saotome had told her about the so-called secrecy they had, carefully omitting the part about how he knew they would win. She stared downwards, unable to look Tokiya in the eye as she spoke. “When STARISH wins tomorrow night, we should probably tell the others about… us…”

A long pause followed. Eventually, Haruka dragged her gaze away from the floor to see how Tokiya had taken the news. An exasperated look had plastered itself on his face. “They… knew…”

“Well, mostly! I- I don’t think they knew exactly, but they have a hunch. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise,” Tokiya sighed, “we were just as obvious as each other I think. In any case, I don’t know why Saotome wants us to tell the others, but he always seems to know when the timing is right for everything. In fact, he’s probably watching us have this conversation.”

“Eh?!” Haruka’s eyes darted from one corner to another trying to see if he was right.

“I was kidding, I think… The important thing is that we win tomorrow. For you.” He leaned in for a good night kiss. “Sleep well, Nanami.”

“I’ll try! You too. I’ll be cheering.” She beamed and Tokiya gave a broad smile in return, before strolling down the corridor towards his dorm. It took a very long time for either of them to surrender to sleep. The question was still plaguing Haruka’s thoughts… _what_ is _it that STARISH has that I can’t see?_

 

 

 

It was the big day at last. Despite the early wake up, there was no sign of tiredness on any one of their faces. Sound checks ran smoothly, costuming and makeup flashed by. The hours ticked past, and the adrenaline was flowing.

Haruka walked briskly up and down the white corridors. Systematically, she had analysed the way her friends sang at least a thousand times to try and figure out what Saotome had told her. _The blending of their voices? No, HEAVENS is just as strong. Numbers? Surely not, they’re no louder than the other idols. Maybe articulation? Or…_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she paced headfirst into someone. She fell to the ground, wincing and dazed. “Oh my goodness, I am so sorry! I can’t believe it, I walked straight into you. Forgive me-” 

She looked up to see Tokiya staring back at her, before chuckling quietly. “Must we always meet like this?” he smiled.

Haruka thought back to the beginning of the year- the cherry blossom nights, the corridor collisions, secret rendezvous in music rooms. She blushed at the flood of happy memories. “Maybe it’s fate?”

Tokiya stood, brushing himself off, and offered a hand to Haruka, who gratefully accepted his help. “Haruka, I’ve been thinking… about what you said last night.”

“Mm?”

“Are we really going to go public? I’ll support you, and I’m okay with it, but only if it’s what you want. I wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable-”

“It’s fine, I promise.” Haruka smiled cheerfully, taking one of his hands in hers. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He gave her hand a small squeeze, and they stood for a moment, only aware of the warmth in their hands and the momentary peace of their shared company.

A raspy call from a nearby speaker stole away Tokiya’s attention. HEAVENS’ performance was soon to begin, and he needed to return to the dressing room. He gave a quick parting kiss and apology.

“It’s fine, I need to speak to the sound crew anyway. Good luck, and remember how much I care for you.”

Tokiya watched as she jogged down the corridor, her dress dancing as she went. _Every note I sing will be for you and how happy you make me_.

 

 

 

Returning from the sound crew, Haruka could hardly contain her excitement for the performance. There was no doubt in her mind that STARISH would win, so much so that the alternative seemed impossible. But it was as though her brief thought of the opposing group summoned them in front of her.

The members of HEAVENS approached her on the staircase with an arrogant air, pleased at their fortune of running into the young girl, their eyes hungry for the chance of stealing her away to work with them. Their unnerving gazes sent shivers down Haruka’s spine, and as they spoke, their will for victory became apparent, testing Haruka’s resolve. _The dissolution of STARISH? How can they be so sure… unless they know something I don’t…?_ She shook her head, casting her thoughts back to her conversation with Saotome. Their sneers suddenly seemed ironic, foolish. Haruka stifled a snicker, but feigned fear. After all, why should she give the game away?

Eiichi abruptly interrupted Haruka’s thoughts. “You look great when you’re upset.”

_What?!_ Haruka was completely shocked. A simple lick of his lips made her skin crawl as his gaze bore into hers. _Oh god, I have to get out of here._

His hand grabbed her shoulder, and he moved his face in close, whispering “Come with us. We’ll show you a fantastic dream.”

Time froze. Her fists clenched and a bead of sweat rolled down her face. Since the incident with Ren, she knew how to react, and braced herself to drive her knee up into Eiichi’s groin.

But she stopped.

The eyes that stared into hers were full of hate and passion, yes, but also loneliness. A quick glance at Kira and Nagi revealed the same emotions. Haruka instantly knew that there was no friendship between them, no comradery. Their sole drive in performing was for fame, success, and all that came with it, but they didn’t live through their songs or enjoy the smiles on their fans faces. Not like STARISH did.

Her revelation was interrupted by a terse voice from the top of the stairway. _Ranmaru, thank the stars._ HEAVENS quickly dispersed, to avoid a fist-fight they were bound to lose, even three against one. Haruka couldn’t express the full extent of her gratitude to her senior, but attempted to.

Like she expected, Ranmaru dismissed it immediately. “Hurry up and go.” As Haruka began to leave, he stood pondering what he had witnessed, and impulsively stopped her.

“What are friends to you?” he asked quietly.

Haruka paused, a little confused, before realising the real questions that he had asked. _Why does STARISH’s friendship matter?_ _How do they differ from HEAVENS?_ She smiled. “To me, friends are people who feel each other’s passion up close.”

After a long, drawn out pause, Haruka broke away and left Ranmaru to think about what she had said. In her absence, he sighed a breath of relief that nothing more had come of the encounter between Haruka and HEAVENS, walking onwards with thoughts of friendship swirling in his mind.

 

 

 

It was exactly as expected. HEAVENS’ performance was stellar, capturing the audience easily and casting an aura of electricity across the stadium.

STARISH stood in their dressing room gaping at the screen.

Syo was the first to snap out of the daze. “I swear to god, if I could, I’d…”

Natsuki gently grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away from the TV screen he was about to destroy. “I know, I know, but that won’t do any good.” He grinned, but his nerves still showed. Nevertheless, Syo unclenched his fists and breathed out heavily, calming down beneath Natsuki’s grip.

Haruka snuck in to the room. She’d rushed down to calm the group, only to lose the words she wanted to say in the process. She stood behind the group, knowing that they would still win, but fearful that they would give up before they tried.

That was when HEAVENS invited themselves into the dressing room.

Masato’s eyebrows furrowed deeper than even Ren had seen, and Syo lost his composure, rolling up his sleeves and stepping forwards. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Eiichi strolled nonchalantly through the doorway, and grabbed Haruka’s wrist. _Not again_ , she thought. “We have no more business with you,” he told the group, before turning to Haruka. “We have won. Come with me.”

Haruka braced once more to bring her knee upwards, Tokiya ran forward to use his signature slam-that-person-against-the-wall technique, but Syo was the fastest, darting forward and slapping Eiichi’s hand away. He positioned himself in between the two of them like a terrier.

“No matter what happens, I will never stop being STARISH’s composer,” Haruka declared, trying her utmost not to spit on Eiichi’s shoes, no matter how much she wanted to. She let Eiichi’s words roll over her without taking any notice. His pompous demeanour was laughable, and his words would be to the same effect, so she let him have his say, before interrupting.

“You’re wrong,” she said, “STARISH sings my songs more wonderfully than anyone else.”

The silence in the room indicated the shock on everyone’s faces, not just Eiichi’s. HEAVENS reluctantly stormed out.

Ottoya was the first to speak, reassuring her that they’d make her proud. Haruka gently interrupted, finding the words she had lost before.

“In my eyes, you’re all eternally twinkling stars. Your voices make people happy. That’s why I want you to give it to them.”

There was barely a dry eye in the room. Ottoya spoke again, saying “Even if this is our last performance, I…”

Cecil knew exactly how to comfort him. “Don’t think about anything else right now,” he said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Let us deliver our music to them.”

The energy in the room lifted, and smiles began to spread across each face. Wet eyes became eyes of pre-performance passion. And soon, the crowd began chanting their names.

It was time.

The next few minutes was a blur of high-fives, and cheers. As Haruka watched the performance from the stage wings, she felt their passion and happiness crash down on the audience, a paralysing wave of joy. Tokiya even sent her a wink mid-song, making her blush intensely.

_Love. Love is the difference._

 

 

 

The after party began as soon as the award ceremony was over and they got backstage. The noise was unbelievable, and the energy was unfathomable. Champagne was flowing from the second they entered their dressing room. Tokiya spotted Haruka across the room, and without a thought to the contrary, he strode across to her, leant down, wrapping his arms around her waist, and kissed her with all the passion in the world. Haruka let him hold her in that moment, cheerfully revelling in their happiness.

After a few moments, they broke apart.

“Haruka, you’re crying.”

She laughed softly, and replied “So are you.”

Tokiya quickly reached a hand to his face, and was surprised by the wetness on his fingers. Haruka laughed harder, and he couldn’t help but laugh back.

That was when they realised the entire room had fallen silent.  

Tokiya sheepishly cast his gaze around the room. “They don’t know yet, do they?” he whispered.

“Well, I think they do now.” Haruka’s face burned in embarrassment.


	10. Love- Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the truth comes out...

Cecil was the first to speak. “Tokiya… I…”

“I’m sorry, everyone, I didn’t- we didn’t- we were going to-”

Cecil shook his head. “I didn’t know, I mean… you can actually laugh?”

 

The silence was consuming.

 

Ren cackled. It wasn’t long before he, Masato, Cecil, and Natsuki were hysterical. They were laughing to the point of breathlessness, each one of them doubled over, clutching their ribs. Haruka and Tokiya began to laugh as well. “I guess I really don’t laugh that often, huh?” Tokiya chuckled. Haruka shook her head, giggling harder.

Syo and Otoya however were dumbfounded. Syo began to shout over the laughter. “WON’T ANYONE EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?”

The laughter died down, and Natsuki tried to explain. “Syo, Tokiya really doesn’t laugh that often, and so-”

“I KNOW THAT! THE POINT IS THAT THEY WERE KISSING!”

“What the hell Tokiya?” Otoya was grinning. “You and Haruka? When were you going to tell us?”

“WHO CARES,” Syo screeched, “I SWEAR, IF YOU’VE MANIPULATED HARUKA, I WILL END YOU.” He rolled up his sleeves and marched his way across the room. Tokiya was white as a sheet.

“Syo!” Haruka intervened, stepping between them. “It’s okay, I want this.”

Syo stopped.

“We were going to tell you all tonight during the party, but we let emotion get the better of us. We’re sorry for not telling you all sooner.”

“You really didn’t have to tell us, Haruka, it was really quite obvious.” Cecil interjected.

“Obvious?!” Syo snapped his head towards Cecil.

“Wait, you didn’t figure it out? Really?”

“NO!”

“Who else didn’t know?”

Otoya sheepishly raised his hand.

“Even though Tokiya shared a room with you?” Ren raised an eyebrow.

“…yes.” He bowed his head in shame.

“Cecil, how on earth did you know?” Tokiya asked.

Cecil quickly explained. “I’ve always been good at reading people, and your auras keep getting contaminated with each other.”

“We knew as well,” Masato began, and Ren continued. “They insisted that it be kept secret from the rest of you. Sorry.”

Syo turned to face Natsuki. “And how long have you known? And why didn’t you tell me?”

“It seemed obvious,” he smiled. “Plus, when Ottoya dobbed him in for buying rope and lotion that rehearsal, it was clear why, considering Otoya was the only other possibility.”

Tokiya, Haruka, and Ottoya’s faces fell simultaneously, and Ren laughed again. “Told you so.”

Syo meanwhile, turned to face Haruka again, his face a deep shade of crimson. “So, this is what you want?” he asked. “I just don’t want you getting hurt, you’re like a little sister to me.”

Haruka smiled. “That’s really sweet of you Syo. I’m very happy with Tokiya, and,” she added, “I’d happily think of you as my brother.”

Syo grinned, and grabbed a glass of champagne. “Well, to the happy couple then!”

“To the happy couple!”

The festivities continued, much to Tokiya and Haruka’s relief. After a little while, the limousine came to pick them up and take them back to the master course dormitory, each of them merrily staggering into the seats and chatting the entire ride back.

 

 

 

It was around two in the morning when Otoya wandered away from the party. The celebrations had been going strong for several hours, but his energy was waning. The adrenalin had worn off entirely, replaced with a drowsiness he could only assume was due to the alcohol he had drunk. The common area, where they all normally gathered, was quiet and dark- the perfect place to get away from the party. Otoya lay himself down on one of the lounges and stared up at the ceiling in the dim light. He was about to fall asleep, his eyelids heavy, when Cecil’s face came into view.

Otoya bolted upright in shock, his head narrowly missing Cecil’s. “Geez, you nearly gave me a heart attack!”

“Sorry, I was checking if you were awake.” Cecil walked around the end of the lounge and sat at Ottoya’s feet.

“Well, I am now,” Otoya replied, trying to calm his racing heart.

“What are you doing out here? I thought you were a partying type.” Cecil queried.

“Nah, not me,” Otoya sighed and leaned backwards into the sofa. “It’s been a long day.”

“Yeah, it already seems like the concert was weeks ago.”

A comfortable silence circled the pair as they pondered the day’s events.

“Otoya?”

“Mmm?”

“You seemed upset this afternoon when Tokiya and Haruka kissed. Were you jealous?”

Otoya turned and stared at Cecil. His abruptness still took him by surprise every now and then. “No, actually, I’m very happy for them,” he began, blushing gently, “but I just felt a little betrayed. I mean, how thick must I be to not notice my own roommate…?”

“Ichinose is a secretive guy. I bet that if they’d had their way, no-one would have known at all. Jinguiji and Hijirikawa only found out because, well… actually I can’t tell you why, but not even Syo-kun knew, and Syo cares very deeply about Nanami.”

Otoya nodded in concession. “I guess, I mean, I…” He trailed off, unable to find the words or the courage to speak his mind.

“You’re lonely?”

Otoya blushed. “Yeah. You’re pretty good at this reading people thing, huh?”

“It’s a blessing and a curse. And if it makes you feel better, it certainly doesn’t help me with relationships.”

“You’re in the same boat?”

“Yeah. But, we could always look out for each other, right?”

“You mean like wingmen?”

Cecil cocked his head to one side. “Wingmen?”

“Oh, it’s pretty much helping your friend to seem dateable to another person they fancy.”

“Oh! Okay, well that’d work.”

They shared a brief smile, and sat for a while longer, enjoying the peace of the quiet room in each other’s company.

Otoya eventually spoke. “Well, we should get back the others I suppose.”

Cecil nodded. “Agreed. The gods only know what torture they’re currently putting Ichinose through right now.”

Otoya laughed, and the pair wandered back to the party. Sure enough, the whole group was relentlessly hounding Haruka and Tokiya for all the juicy details.

“So, when did you first hook up?”

“Was it a kiss, or something more?”

“When did you realise you liked each other?”

“Woah, woah,” Ren interrupted. Tokiya sighed in relief at his friend’s attempt to rescue them both. _I am not drunk enough for this._ Ren continued, “We need to ask questions one at a time so they can actually answer them.” He gave Tokiya a wink, and grinned as Tokiya’s face fell.

Natsuki piped up. “What if we go around the table and each ask a question?”

The group nodded in agreement, and Natsuki began the round. “When did you fall for each other?”

Tokiya mumbled under his breath, “I need some more wine.”

Haruka on the other hand, was merrily drunk and quite happy to tell them everything. “Well, if I remember correctly, we ran into each other out in the garden, and, oh! There were cherry blossoms falling, and the moon was out, and we realised that we both had feelings for each other, and that was our first kiss.” She smiled and leaned her head against a rapidly reddening Tokiya.

“Your first kiss that soon?” Otoya exclaimed.

Haruka nodded excitedly. “It was my first kiss from anyone ever! So romantic.”

Ren leant back in his chair. “Ichi, you sly goose. Who would have guessed you were such a ladies man?”

“Oh zip it, Jinguji.”

Syo’s turn was next. “How did you guys even get permission from Saotome? Wait, does he know?!”

“Of course he knows, he knows everything that happens inside and outside of these walls.” Tokiya replied.

Haruka continued. “He let us be a couple in secret to see if the relationship changed how I compose.” She gave a small hiccup. “Plus, Tokiya and I had hidden in a closet that afternoon and-”

“I think that’s enough of that,” Tokiya hastily interrupted, giving Haruka’s hand a tight squeeze. She yelped a little.

The whole table was raucous at her confession, voices overlapping in hysterics and shock. “Let her speak Ichi! What on earth were you hiding in a closet for? Well, we _all_ know why they were hiding in a closet together. You pervert!”

Tokiya felt like dying. Haruka simply giggled.

Ren hushed the group after a few moments. “So, Ichi, when you bought that rope and lotion, who was in charge?” He smirked.

Tokiya felt his heart drop through his ribcage and into the floor.

“Well, he wanted to make me feel better so he let me tie him up and spank him!” Haruka grinned.

The whole table’s jaws dropped.

“It was his idea, and at first I wasn’t sure, but it was actually really fun!”

Laughter bellowed through the room. “You really are a pervert!”

Tokiya sent a deathly glare to Ren. It was enough to make his skin crawl. He’d come close to death with Ichinose once, and he wasn’t going to risk it again. He coughed loudly and calmed everyone down again. “Now, now, everyone, let them have a little bit of privacy.”

“You’re the one that asked,” Syo retorted, slurring a little.

“True, but to be honest I wasn’t expecting much of an answer. In any case, one more question, and then that’s it, we’ll leave them be.”

“Aww man! This was just getting fun,” Otoya moaned.

Masato cleared his throat and asked seriously, “Is Tokiya good to you, Haruka?”

Tokiya looked over at Haruka to see exactly what she’d say, apprehensive and adoring. In fact, there was not an eye straying from Haruka at that moment.

“Yes,” Haruka quietly said, “he’s kind, caring, loving, and everything I could ever have asked for. I have never been happier than I have tonight, being with all of you as you shared your passion on stage, and being with the person I love.”

She looked around the table to see every face smiling back at her and a few wet eyes.

“Aww shucks, Nanami, that’s really sweet.” Syo said, wiping a tear away.

“And I couldn’t be happier than when I’m with you,” Tokiya said, leaning over and gently kissing her forehead.

“Oh, and you all don’t have to worry,” Haruka said, “He’s really quite good in bed too.”

The whole table cackled. Tokiya closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands. _How on earth will I live this down?_

Haruka turned to him in confusion. “Did I say too much?”

“Maybe, sweetheart, but that’s alright.”

 

 

 

The festivities continued for a few hours more, and as the sun was beginning to rise, they all ambled drunkenly back to their rooms. Haruka and Tokiya went together to Haruka’s room, Tokiya concerned for Haruka’s well-being. She hadn’t drunk a lot, but it was certainly enough to make her the drunkest person in the group.

“I’m going to stay with you tonight, if that’s okay?”

Haruka nodded sleepily, and gently led him into the room. “Can you undress me, darling?”

“Of course.” He gently turned Haruka around, and kept her upright as her head span. He pulled down the zip at the back of her dress, giving her a soft kiss on the nape of her neck as he did. The shoulders of the dress slipped down past her waist, revealing her soft, pale shoulders beneath. _I really am the luckiest guy in the world_. Tokiya put his hands around her waist to steady her as she stepped out of the dress.

Leading her to the bed, he sat Haruka down and undid her sandals, kneeling between her legs. Her hand reached forward to pull his face towards her panties, but he resisted. “Not tonight, sweetheart, you’ve had too much to drink.”

“I have not,” she slurred, simply proving his point.

He smiled up at her, and knelt up to kiss her neck. She melted into his embrace, as he unclasped her bra and slipped it from her arms. Putting it to one side, he lay her down in the bed, pulling the blankets up over her shoulders. He turned out the lights and lay on top of the covers next to her, Haruka’s soft breathing already revealing that she was asleep. Tokiya stroked her face softly, and smiled at the beautiful sight before him, before eventually succumbing to sleep himself.

 

 

 

It was around eleven in the morning when Tokiya awoke. Haruka was sitting up next to him stretching, her bare chest exposed in the late morning light. She yawned and turned to Tokiya, smiling. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” he replied, leaning up to peck her cheek.

It was at that moment that Haruka realised that she knew nothing of the previous night, and had no idea how she’d gotten to bed. “Where are my clothes?”

“I helped you change last night, but you were so tired, I didn’t even try to find your pyjamas.”

“Oh. I can’t seem to remember much. I think, the limousine ride home, some champagne… how much champagne did I have?”

“A few glasses, probably a few too many in fact.” Tokiya pulled himself upright and leant next to Haruka, who was snuggling back down under the covers.

“Oh. Did I do anything embarrassing?” She asked.

“Uh… a bit.”

“Oh.” She stared intently into his eyes. “Um, what exactly? Did I dance or something?”

“No, nothing like that. You did try to tell the others about our relationship in quite explicit detail, but I stopped most of it.”

“ _Most_ of it?”

“Well, they know about our bondage session.”

Haruka’s eyes widened and her face turned crimson. “Oh Tokiya, I’m so sorry.”

He simply laughed. “It’s fine. They would have found out anyway, I’m sure. Once they get a whiff of gossip, there’s no stopping them.”

He leaned up and kissed her in reassurance. He wasn’t expecting her to push back into his lips so much though. She pushed away the covers, and rolled herself on top of him, desperately wanting him.

“You have far too many clothes on,” she said, moving her lips down along the side of his neck.

Tokiya breathed out slowly as his skin tingled beneath her lips. “You’re not still drunk, are you?” he asked.

Haruka stopped and tipped her head to one side. “How would I know?”

“Well, if you can tell me the time, you’re doing better than last night?”

Haruka giggled. “Was I really that drunk?”

Tokiya nodded, smiling softly.

She looked over at the clock. “Well, the time is 11:13 in the morning, so does that answer your question?” Rolling off of Tokiya, she pulled him out of bed, and began to unbutton his shirt, leaving kisses on his chest with every button undone. The cool air was hardening her nipples, irresistible to Tokiya, who began to tease and pinch them. She let out a soft moan.

By the time the shirt and pants were off, Haruka could barely stand. Tokiya’s teasing had made her weak. He scooped her up and lay her onto the sheets once more, kneeling between her knees. “I believe that you wanted something last night,” he said, lowering his head to the inside of her thigh.

“I’m not surprised,” Haruka replied between gasps. “You’re too much to resist most of the time.”

Tokiya breathed a soft laugh into her skin, and continued working his way upwards. He licked at the edge of her panties, causing Haruka to take a sudden breath in. “Is that good?” he asked, already knowing that she was completely gone. He nipped at her bud through the silk, a gentle squeak telling him exactly how good it was. The smell of her centre still drove him wild after all this time.

“Tokiya,” Haruka panted. She needed him so desperately.

Tokiya stood to remove his underwear, completely entranced by the sight of Haruka sprawled across the soft sheets, the warm light tracing her every curve. Haruka meanwhile, slid her panties down her hips and cast them aside on the floor.

Returning to between her legs, Tokiya kissed Haruka’s breasts, her back arching as he licked her sensitive nipples. Her folds were dripping with lust. “Tokiya,” she whispered, bringing his ear next to her mouth, “take me.”

Tokiya groaned, and waited no more. He rubbed his member in her juices, the sensation on his tip sending warm pangs along his spine. Haruka felt him wrap his hands around her hips, and she wrapped her legs around his back as he slowly, patiently entered her. With a gasp, she felt him press into the deepest part of her, and she melted into his embrace. He thrusted deeper and faster, relishing her warmth around his hardness. Breathing heavily, they moved together, and let their hands roam across each other’s bodies, tracing every muscle and curve. Their lips found each other, and as they kissed, lightning ran along their spines. Haruka broke away in a gasp as Tokiya thrust into her with particular vigour. She felt herself getting so incredibly close, and Tokiya groaned at the sound of her uncontrollable moaning. Her mouth opened as she felt the sensations crashing down inside, her back arched, and light flashed behind her eyes. Tokiya felt the shudders of orgasm in Haruka and himself. Unable to hold back anymore, he let himself release into her.

The pair collapsed down onto the sheets, breathless and warm. Tokiya found some energy to roll to one side, scooping Haruka up in his arms, and together they contentedly lay there with their eyes closed.

After some time, Tokiya whispered softly into her ear. “Haruka?”

“Mmm?”

“I love you.”

Haruka rolled over to face her lover. His steely blue eyes were soft and endless, and his smile made her feel safer and more comforted than she’d ever known. She leaned her face in towards his and breathed into his ear. “I love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS DONE! Thanks to all of you who read this, it's been a blast to write, and there's a new fic on its way shortly. In the meantime, happy shipping!


End file.
